I get a kick out of you
by Imhookedonyou
Summary: What happens when badass Rachel Berry at McKinley High falls for a certain Quinn Fabray that has just transferred from Carmel High and is known for being a prude? Rachel can't just stop being a bad ass, but will she try for Quinn? AU kinda sorta
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel woke up to the ringing off her alarm clock at exactly six o'clock A.M, the normal time that she wakes up at every school day. She changed into exercise clothes and hopped onto her elliptical for a thirty minute workout. Rachel picked out some jeans and a tank top, took a quick shower, ate a piece of toast, kissed her father's goodbye, and left her house at the same time that her Jewbro and wingman Noah "Puck" Puckerman pulled into her driveway in his beat up Chevy Trail Blazer

"Hey Jew babe!" Puck yelled causing multiple dogs to bark on Rachel's street.

"Noah, I would prefer that you did not shout that term when half of my street is still asleep."

"Well there up now so it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Just drive me to school Noah."

"You got it Jew babe."

Puck pulled out of the driveway and sped over to McKinley while blasting hardcore rock that he knew Rachel would dislike, but if you wanted to ride with the Puckster you have to deal with his music choices. Rachel got out of his car after thanking him for the ride and made her way to her locker. The hockey team was making their way through the hall and decided to not so subtly check her out. Rachel sent them a glare that would have make a T-Rex cower away with its tail between its legs and walked to class making sure she swayed her hips so that the boys couldn't help, but stare. Her first class was A.P Chemistry which was her most boring class except that she had most of the kids from the glee club and Santana's quips end up making the class far more enjoyable than it should be. Rachel grabbed her seat next to Tina and waited for the class to begin. The teacher walked into the room right as the bell rang and started a lecture on how to make a crystal out of a bunch of different chemicals. Rachel zoned out until a flustered blonde entered the room. Rachel felt a prick in her stomach that she couldn't describe and decided to pass it off as a cramp. The blonde whispered a few things to the teacher and he cleared his throat and began to speak

"Class this is Quinn Fabray, newly transferred from Carmel High"

A few boos rang out, mostly from Santana, and Quinn's lip automatically found its way between her teeth. Rachel thought it was kind of cute and felt that prick in her stomach again. Rachel couldn't help but find this adorable and this is the first time Rachel spent more than ten seconds staring at her face. For most girls it was a sly grin and then she spent the better half of the conversation staring at the girls breasts or at least it was the better half for her.

"Enough!" Mr. Craven, the teacher shouted.

"Ms. Fabray will be respected! It is her first day and all you can do is make fun of her just because you learned that she came from a school that you dislike?"

The class grew silent and even Santana looked a little ashamed.

"Ms. Fabray you can sit next to Rachel Berry in the middle row she might even be your guide for today if you ask nicely."

Quinn scurried to the empty desk next to Rachel and tried to focus on the lecture that the teacher was given. She couldn't help but notice that the girl named Rachel was staring at her waiting for her to speak. With five minutes left in the period she began to turn around to speak to Rachel because she really did need someone to help her find her way around the school.

"Hi Rachel, I wa-" Quinn began, but she was soon cut off with a speech that Oprah would have been proud of.

"Look Quinn I don't know if you want me as a friend, need help around the school or just want to talk to me because Mr. Craven's lecture has bore you, but I'm not that great of a person to ask for help I ditch most of my classes halfway through to go hang with Puck and throw ketchup filled tampons at the marching band or to make out with some random girl or guy that strikes my fancy in the janitor's closet. The only class I truly enjoy is glee club because I can use my total badass voice to gain just the right amount of applause to stoke my ego and satisfy me for the day. I guess if you really want to start a friendship with me I could carry you to the top of the social ladder in an instant, but I probably will try and make out with you on many different occasions. Anyway stick with me today and I guess I can show you around a little, but look at me I haven't let you get a single word in I'm sorry please do tell me if you want anything I listed."

Quinn was too shocked to respond and her cheeks had tinted a light pink when Rachel had mentioned the making out. She opened her mouth to speak, but the bell cut her off and she once again had to try and figure out how to get to Spanish with Mr. Shuester. Rachel snatched Quinn's schedule out of her hand and studied it thoroughly and gave it back with a megawatt smile plastered on her face, but hid it quickly because badasses don't smile.

"It seems to me Ms. Fabray that you have every class with me except for gym. You should join the glee club and then I can see those pretty eyes of yours for one more hour of my day." Rachel winked and tipped her head giving Quinn the sign that she should follow her to Spanish if she didn't want to get lost and humiliated again. Quinn reluctantly followed her, her bottom lip secured firmly between her teeth, wondering what kind of mess she just got into by speaking to Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all for reading! Reviews make me smile extremely wide so I thank you all again! Continue reading and I assure you I will try my best to incorporate what you would like to see in this story in the story. Just review or P.M me and I will definitly read it and respond. Also my Quinn is not a mean Quinn because I hate mean Quinn, but I never said she coudn't be a bitch. Farewell for now.**

Chapter 2

After a full day of following the infamous Rachel Berry around the school Quinn was thoroughly exhausted. When Rachel Berry spoke she didn't give you a sentence; she gave you a paragraph. When Quinn spoke to Rachel she started to take a liking to the way her eyes would light up if she complemented her or commented on how much she liked the topic.

Quinn had never really had friends and the only ones she did where only friends with her for popularity and could not be trusted. Quinn piled her books into her bag and started to make her way to her car only to find Rachel waiting in the parking lot for her.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy Fabray?' Rachel questioned with a sly grin

"I…. Um…. Well I assumed that I would just see you tomorrow." Quinn now felt extremely guilty and her stomach plummeted in fear that she had messed up the only friendship that she had started today.

"I at least need your number so I can have another cool blonde babe in my contacts list" Rachel joked, but it only made Quinn blush profusely.

"Um…. S- sure here add your number and text yourself." Quinn shoved her phone in Rachel's hand and started to wonder why she was making such a fool out of herself in front of a girl. She was only supposed to feel this way about boys, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't push these feelings to the back of her mind. Quinn slipped into her own thoughts, but was quickly pulled out when Rachel stepped extremely close, their noses almost touching, and began to speak again

"Quinn if we are to have a civil conversation I would appreciate it if you at least tried to join me in it so I don't feel like I'm wasting my voice." Rachel sternly whispered

"S- sorry Rachel! I got lost in my thoughts what where you talking about?" Quinn gasped out feeling that Rachel had sucked her voice out.

"I was wondering if I could have a ride home because it seems that my bro Puck, I assume you have met him or he tried to meet you, has ditched me for his football buddies and you can't just leave little ole me out in the cold now can you?" Rachel batted her eyelashes hoping to persuade Quinn into giving her a ride than maybe even coming into her house. Rachel's mind then traveled to the gutter when she thought about Quinn in her bedroom and felt her face flush up.

"Um. Yeah. I guess I could drive you. I mean of course I can! And yes Puck tried to introduce himself by asking if I wanted a ride on the Puckzilla. Honestly, how can you be friends with him when he talks to women like that?" Quinn was as red as her McKinley's football uniforms, but she calmed herself down by switching the subject.

"Great I live on 271 Maple Road its right down the road from The Lima Bean so it shouldn't be that hard to find considering that The Lima Bean is two blocks from McKinley. Now point me to your car and we will be on our way. And don't sell Noah short he really is a sweet and lovable guy if you get to know him."

"You live on Maple? I moved to 277 Maple!" Quinn couldn't contain her excitement and she lit up like a child's face on Christmas.

Rachel smiled and followed Quinn to her car. Unlike Quinn, Rachel knew how to contain feelings because a badass can't show to much emotion or they are not quite as badass, but inside she was just as giddy as the girl next to her.

"So are you going to join glee club? Mr. Shue may be a bit of a weirdo, but everyone else in the club is chill and I bet you have an awesome voice! Being so pretty I bet there is nothing you can't do."

Quinn was blushing all over again and she had just calmed herself down. "I guess my voice is okay and glee club sounds fun, but I'm trying out for the Cheerios tomorrow, Mrs. Sylvester thinks I have what it takes. Maybe I can try out on Friday."

"Your joining the Cheerios? I didn't think stuck up bitch was your scene, but that's cool Brittany and Santana are on the Cheerios and in glee club so I'm sure you can balance them both." Rachel didn't think that the Cheerios could change you, but she still feared that Quinn would start hanging out with the bitches and leave her in the dust.

"Yeah, I was a cheerleader for Carmel High. Actually I was head cheerleader until I transferred, but you don't have to worry I already am a bitchy cheerleader to most people, but I promise I won't be like that to you." Quinn reassured Rachel and Rachel felt like she had drank a cup of hot coffee as warmth spread through her entire body.

Quinn pulled up to Rachel's house and waited for Rachel to speak first.

"Bye Ms. Fabray. I will see you first period and I hope we can make habit of you driving me home. I've always wanted a chauffer that I can actually converse with." Rachel leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek and then darted out of the car leaving Quinn stupefied with a trail of fire settling low in her stomach.

Quinn drove to her house, locked her car, and walked into her new home. She set her bag on the table and started to make her way to her room only to be stopped by her mother.

"Quinnie, I have to go back to the office for a few more hours to get paperwork done. There are sandwich materials in the fridge so I'm sure you can handle dinner. Love you Quinnie.

Quinn's mom was finally adjusting to work life after the divorce and Quinn was happy for her. She also like that her mother had a happy glow surrounding her that she never had when she was practically Russell's slave.

Quinn waited for the door to shut and sped through her homework only thinking of one person the whole time. When Quinn had finished her homework she grabbed her phone and tried to find Rachel's contact. After some time she finally found what Rachel had put as her name and couldn't help but giggle at it.

**The biggest badass at McKinley A.K.A Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**Q: I love what you put as your contact!**

**R: Awesome right!**

**Q: Yea can you text for a bit? I'm done with homework and extremely bored!**

**R: You got it babe ;) As long as you don't bore me to death with your blondness LOL Jk! :}**

Quinn continued to text Rachel until her eyes drooped and she eventually fell into a deep sleep her dreams filled with Rachel. They were PG! Get you mind out of the gutter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, views, and favorites! Here is another chapter.**

Chapter 3

Quinn had made the Cheerios after using some of Carmel High's best moves and Sue Sylvester was overjoyed that Quinn had memorized all of Carmel's routines and was already working on making hers as similar as possible. She had also became fast friends with Brittany and Santana who she soon found out where more than friends when she caught them practically having sex in the locker room.

It was Friday morning and as usual Puck was in Rachel's driveway waiting for her, but Puck had a smirk plastered on his face that usually meant that he had dug up some dirt on someone. Rachel hopped in the car and gave him a dirty look because she knew that he would start speaking about some person as soon as she closed the door.

"I don't think that you will be getting into Quinn's pants anytime soon!" Puck began.

"I'm not sure I want to anymore. I mean I want to, but I think I might want something more than a quick screw with her, but do tell me why is this and who told you?" Rachel didn't want to admit what she was feeling, but when she had said it a pressure was lifted off of her chest.

"Ooooh Jewbabe is falling for the biggest prude in Lima! I got the info from one of my Carmel High buddies." Puck tried to start the story again, but Rachel needed to add her input.

"You have no buddies at that school! Are you talking about that boy that once you beat up, he will tell you anything you want to know? You are aren't you! Noah, why do you want to know about her so bad?"

"Well if you are going to be friends with her don't you want to know about her?"

"No! That's what having conversations are about!" Rachel was starting to get angry that Noah would assume that she wanted to know Quinn's biggest secrets.

"Well I'm just going to tell you some things to know. She is a huge prude most guys can't even get there tongue in her mouth. She has only had two boyfriends; both didn't even get to second base because she would stop them so they could pray. She is also a big Christian that believes pre-marital sex is wrong and all that jazz so another reason no one can get to her southern regions. And the last thing is her parents got divorced because her almighty big Christian dad decided to cheat on her mother with some tattooed slut that visited the church all of the time to repent, but it seems that she was just adding more sins to her list if you know what I mean." Puck finished with a signature wink as he was pulling up to McKinley.

Before Puck could even look at Rachel she had left the car with a slam of the door and was speed walking to door.

"What did I say?" Puck wondered aloud

Rachel felt terrible for Quinn and instantly wanted to have Quinn tell her these things so she could cuddle her and tell her everything would be okay even though it seemed like Quinn was getting on just fine. Rachel was on her way to her locker when she was stopped by sparkling hazel eyes and a huge smile.

"Hey Badass! I'm kind of super nervous for the glee tryouts would you come watch? I need someone I know to tell me if I did a good job." Quinn was bursting with energy and it was hard to picture her ever being sad.

"Yeah, I can totally come and watch. Do you want to come over to my house after you're done with Cheerios practice? We can study if you want or we can just talk. I want to get to know you better if you would let me." Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn's cheek barely missing her mouth.

"I would like that Rachel. I would like it very much" Quinn began to walk to class feeling even more excited than she had ever felt and it was okay because she didn't have some angry father that would tell her being too happy was a sin all she had was her mother….. Oh wait her extremely religious Christian mother.

Quinn couldn't seem to find the choir room so she had to call Rachel and ended up being late for her audition. The glee club teacher Mr. Shuester couldn't be more excited that someone wanted to join his club and it wasn't forced. Now they had more than enough members to compete.

Quinn gave the man sitting on the piano bench who was apparently called Brad some sheet music and began to sing "I Say A Little Prayer for You" and her sweet alto rang through the room leaving Mr. Shue in a stupor and Rachel's heart beating unnaturally fast.

"Quinn Fabray, after that performance you are more than welcome to join The New Directions!" Mr. Shuester practically shouted.

"Thanks, I'm sure Rachel will fill me in on the times that we come together and I will see you then." Quinn left the room with Rachel riding on her heels.

"How come you didn't tell me you where that good?" Rachel was still amazed from Quinn's performance, sure she was a bit pitchy, but her voice was like honey that soothed the soul.

"I wasn't good enough for Vocal Adrenaline so I always assumed I just wasn't that good at all. I have to go to practice I'll swing by your place in an hour and a half."

"Vocal Adrenaline is full of stuck-up Broadway wannabes that have been classically trained and I'm can assure you that your voice is amazing no matter what they say. " Rachel pulled Quinn into a hug and Quinn automatically felt like she was at home in Rachel's arms.

"Bye." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear and made her way to the locker rooms.

After a brutal practice that Quinn couldn't believe was legal she was finally on the doorstep of the Berry's residence. She rang the bell and waited. After what felt like forever, but was only a few seconds a tall man with glasses opened the door. He had a stern look on his face, but instantly broke into a smile when he saw Quinn cower.

"You must be Quinn Fabray. I'm Leroy Berry and my husband Hiram should be home any minute. Rachel said you were coming over please make yourself at home. Rachel is upstairs, first bedroom to the left and don't be scared of me Quinn you are the first that didn't run back to their car so you should feel accomplished." Leroy clasped Quinn's shoulder and pointed her upstairs.

Quinn knew how much her dad hated gays, but then she remembered that he was gone and she didn't have to worry about who she was friends with. Quinn walked in on Rachel listening to music and singing along with perfect pitch.

"Dang Rach, you sure do have a badass voice." Quinn startled Rachel, but as soon as she realized who was at her doorway she cracked a smile and rushed up to hug Quinn.

"Hey, you though I was lying? So not cool Fabray!" Rachel sat back on her bed and motioned Quinn to join her.

"I didn't think you were lying, I just didn't know you where _that_ good."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me and there's a lot of things I don't know about you, but I'd like to know everything."

"I'd like to know everything too."

"So…. Why did you transfer?"

Quinn's face fell and she looked away.

"You don't have to tell me if it will upset you" Rachel wrapped an arm around Quinn pulling her close.

"No I'm fine. I was head bitch at Carmel, good little Christian girl, and head of the Celibacy club. Everything was perfect even though I wasn't happy with my life ,but it could have been worse. My dad is extremely conservative and he preached all the time. Too bad he didn't practice it…. He would get drunk all the time and he was an angry one. He would call my mother and I names and end up breaking something before passing out on the kitchen floor. If I would see him the next morning he would pretend as if nothing happened and tell me to pray before I left school. I hated going to church with him because I knew that he wasn't an honest man and didn't deserve to call people out for their sins when he had too many to count. The straw that broke my parents' marriage was when my mother came home early from shopping and found my father in bed with some tattooed freak that went to our church name Kelsey. My mother filed for divorce, but my father kept the house. My mom had won enough money in the settlement to buy a new home and here I am. Fathers are supposed to be there for you, but mine lived a lie and never even showed me affection or that he loved me." Quinn sobbed out and started to cry uncontrollably into Rachel's shoulder.

"Shhh. You're alright. I'm here for you." Rachel began to stoke Quinn's hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

When Quinn's sobs had turned into small hiccups she leaned over and placed a sweet tear-filled kiss on Rachel's lips and they both felt a small spark in the kiss that they had never felt before with anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N More reviews, views and favorites! I didn't think I'd get so many so thanks for reading!**

**To DitaRollSerbet: I hate In Denial Quinn too! She will never be in denial, but coming out is hard so that may take some time for her to do that. Rachel had multiple girls on her booty call speed dial Sophomore year so you will definitley see Jealous!Quinn. Thanks for the review :)**

Chapter 4

Quinn was the first to break the kiss and quickly got off the bed to leave, thinking that she had definitely invaded Rachel's personal space. Rachel grasped Quinn's wrist and pulled her back on the bed for a much more passionate kiss that left Quinn surprised and aroused at the same time.

"And I thought I was the one who warned you that I would come in for surprise kisses." Rachel joked trying to ease the mood and tell Quinn that what she did was _totally_ okay.

"I've never done that before."

"What kiss someone? Because if that's the case I'm glad I was your first."

"No, kiss a girl. My family was against that and that kiss was not supposed to give me all these feelings, but I'm glad that it did."

"I'm still glad that I was a first for something and believe me I also felt something that I've never felt before. I've never had someone that I didn't have sex with after our first kiss, but I think you're special." Rachel felt as if she had to admit something to level out the field so Quinn could see that she could open up too.

"Oh, so you're not a virgin…" Quinn knew she shouldn't be angry, but a wave of jealousy still rolled over her.

"I was really stupid sophomore year and I did some really stupid things. I had no dreams to follow so I spent my time drinking, partying, and having sex competitions with Noah. I've changed Quinn, I promise. I haven't gotten shit- face drunk for months, I can't remember the last time I invited Santana and Brittany over for a booty call, and I only make out with certain people to keep my rep up. I also gained a dream after joining glee club. Broadway still needs a badass on stage so I'm still trying my hardest to get there." Rachel had never told anyone about Broadway except for Puck and her fathers. She thought it would make her look like a drama queen and a nerd even though deep down she was.

"Rachel "Badass" Berry wants to be on Broadway? Wow I thought more of biker chick that owns a bar" Quinn started to giggle.

"Did you not here everything I said before that? I basically poured my heart out" Rachel was frustrated that Quinn didn't even acknowledge her terrible past.

"I already know that you can change. All you have to do is keep your promise, but no more making out with people in the janitor's closet." Quinn leant in real close so that her mouth was next to Rachel's ear. "Everyone makes mistakes Rachel."

Quinn began to kiss Rachel again, Rachel started to push Quinn down on the bed and straddle her, making Quinn moan into the kiss. Rachel flicked her tongue against Quinn's lips not sure if Quinn would give her entrance to her mouth. Quinn parted her mouth slightly so that the tips of their tongues could brush, but that was all. Rachel was loving the new feeling of butterflies smacking at her stomach and the fire trail that Quinn's finger where leaving every time they moved on Rachel's body thoroughly until a phone that wasn't Rachel's went off.

Quinn leapt out from under Rachel and squeaked.

"Oh shit! My mom wanted me home so we could have dinner together. Fuck! I'm fifteen minutes late. I have to go." Quinn grabbed her bag and began to leave the room until Rachel grabbed her again.

"Wait Quinn"

"What? I have to go."

Rachel went down on one knee and basically scared Quinn to death, who definitely wasn't ready for marriage.

"Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel's brown eyes looked so hopeful Quinn didn't know what to do, but then a light bulb went off. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss forcing her tongue into Rachel's mouth without hesitation allowing them to meet and begin a slow tango that ended abruptly when Quinn quickly pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Quinn bounced out of the room leaving Rachel in desperate need of a cold shower.

Quinn was making her way downstairs as fast as her legs could carry her until she was stopped again.

"Quinn you might want to fix your hair and put some Chap Stick on. You look like you got mauled by a kissing monster" Leroy laughed and went back to his magazine as Quinn left the house blushing a light pink

"Ah, I crack myself up." Leroy mumbled to himself.

Once Quinn finally got home, after some quick touch-ups to her mouth and hair, her mother was patiently waiting on the couch for her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I got caught up at a friend's house. Time went by so fast that I didn't notice.

Quinn's mother Judy got up started to walk up to Quinn. Quinn got fearful, but all her mother did was pull her into a huge hug.

"Quinnie, I'm so glad that you're making friends already, but come on dinner is getting cold."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the dinner table. She was hungry so she scarfed down the lasagna that her mom had prepared and then made her way upstairs to read for school.

"Quinnie, is that a new perfume that you are wearing? It smells absolutely delightful! You have to show it to me tomorrow morning."

"No mom. It's just the one I wear every day. I'm going to read for school and then go to bed. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Quinnie." Judy placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek and started to do the dishes.

Quinn pulled out "A Tale of Two Cities" and began to read until her eyes drooped with tiredness. She stumbled to her dresser and pulled out some boy shorts and a t-shirt. As she was changing she caught a whiff of something that smelled like peaches and vanilla mixed together in the perfect combination. Quinn grabbed a fistful of her school shirt and it smelled just like it. It smelled like…..Rachel.

Quinn went to bed that night with her shirt tucked under her chin so she could smell Rachel's sweet scent the whole night through.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all of the views, reviews, and favorites. It is getting harder to update everyday so I'm not sure if I will, but I will certainly try. Warning: Chapter goes into some _details_. This is my first time writing these kinds of things so please tell me how I did!**

Chapter 5

Rachel couldn't have felt better the morning after Quinn had first kissed her. She was glowing like a neon light at night when she climbed into Puck's truck.

"Woah Jewbabe. You look like you just had sex except your hair is all in place and your lips don't look like they have been chewed on. Tell the Puckasaurus what's happening?" Puck had never seen Rachel smiling for more than a couple minutes, but the goofy grin could not be wiped off of Rachel's face.

"Quinn!" Rachel didn't know what to say or how to explain and the only thing that came to mind was the beautiful hazel eyed blonde that was all hers.

"Rachel! Have you gone where no man has gone before? If so, remind me to stop by the trophy shop and I will get you a medal! This is awesome! My Jewbabe has taken the prude's virginity! You have to give me all of the det-"

THWAK! Rachel had leaned over and slapped Puck as hard as she could, leaving an angry red handprint on the right side of his face. Puck was so stunned that he just stared stupidly at Rachel.

"I can't believe you Noah! I told you I am trying to change and you automatically think I'm just going to fuck the new girl because that's what I used to do! Can't I finally have a relationship? Or will I forever be known as the girl that's as easy as an A in art class?" Rachel was infuriated and her happy mood had been dampened to the point that she had forgot why she was even smiling.

"I…. Well… I just thought….. I'm sorry?" Puck really felt terrible, but he didn't want to let go of the Rachel that he had grown to love. The one that had flirted with anything that walked and got stupid drunk with him on Saturday nights. The only person that matched up with him, but he knew eventually he too would have to change his crap lifestyle if he were to get anywhere in the world.

"Just drive me to school Noah. And don't bother driving me home. The biggest prude in Lima that happens to be my girlfriend now has that covered." Rachel barked out.

"Girlfriend?" Puck whispered hoping that Rachel didn't catch it as he drove to McKinley.

"Yes Noah Puckerman. Her life has been extremely hard and she just wants someone to care for her and show her the love that she really needs. I fit the bill and I kind of need the same thing. I've never had a real girlfriend, but this is my year to start over and there is always a first for everything. I will see you later. Goodbye Noah."

Rachel spotted Quinn getting her bag out of her white Lexus and sprinted over to her getting excited all over again that she could feel those pillow-like lips on hers again. Quinn grinned and Rachel leaned in for a kiss, but Quinn turned her head to the side so that Rachel kissed her cheek causing Rachel to frown.

"Quinn, I thought that when you have a girlfriend the lips are where you can give her a proper greeting."

"Rach, I really like you, I do, but I'm not sure if I can just come out to the school after only being here for two days. I haven't even told my mom about my sexuality. I'm not sure if I want thousands of people to think of me as the good little Christian girl that is also a lesbian. I'm sure someone has dug some dirt up on my past so they already know I don't put out, well at least not to boys. Does the whole school know _you're_ gay?" Quinn hoped that Rachel would understand. Sexuality was a hard topic for Quinn. She knew that she was supposed to like boys, but she couldn't help but find herself attracted to girls. At Carmel she always had a football player on her arm, but she used her faith as an excuse for them to stop kissing when the boy wanted to use tongue.

"First of all I'm not gay, I'm Bisexual. And everyone at this school knows that if anyone makes the wrong comment about me I will beat the living shit out of them. You don't have to worry about what people think about you as long as I'm by your side; I'll protect you from all of the narrow minded jerks in this cruel world." Rachel placed a sweet kiss to Quinn's nose, but she also noticed the fear that flashed in Quinn's eyes when she did so.

"I'll have to think about it. I'm not sure if I'm ready. I've known for a while who I am, but maybe with someone who supports me like you do it won't be so hard to show the world how I really feel."

"You can take all the time you want. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. Relationships are all knew to me, but I like how it's working out for now and I don't want to ruin anything between us."

"I like how it's working out too. My mom is going to be at the office late tonight, do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Quinn waggled her eyebrows to get the point across, but it only made Rachel giggle.

"That sounds amazing! No we will both be late to Chem if we don't get a move on."

"Walk me to class babe?"

"Babe? I like it, but the proper thing for me to do is carry your books. Meet you at you locker in a few." Rachel hugged Quinn close and Quinn kissed Rachel's shoulder before they parted and went their separate ways.

Rachel walked up to Quinn's stoop, but before she could knock she was pulled into a passionate kiss by her favorite blonde. Rachel was starting to lose her breath, but Quinn was still kissing with full force not looking to come up for breath anytime soon. Rachel pushed Quinn away gasping for breath and Quinn gave her a puzzled look.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No I ran out of breath. I could kiss you forever if I didn't need oxygen like most normal humans that I know. How do you hold your breath for so long?" Quinn started to giggle.

"I swam competitively for five years. I guess I can hold my breath for a while."

"That may come in handy someday." Rachel laughed, but she thought of what she said and became extremely aroused.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's cheek in her hand and pulled her into another heated kiss. Rachel swept her tongue against Quinn's bottom lip and was granted entrance almost immediately. As their tongues battled for dominance Quinn began to slowly lead Rachel up her stairs to her room. Quinn walked until the backs of her knees hit the bed frame. Rachel broke the kiss to push Quinn onto the bed and climb onto her so that she was straddling her thigh. Quinn loved the feeling of Rachel's tongue gently massaging hers and she never thought that Rachel who always wore a stony expression could kiss so sweetly.

Rachel wanted to feel all of Quinn as she began to kiss and suck Quinn's neck which made Quinn moan throatily. Rachel lowered her hands so that they were on the hem of Quinn's Cheerio top. She slowly slipped a hand under the top until Quinn pushed her hand out and sat up.

"I'm so sorry Quinn! Am I going too fast?" Rachel had just wanted to feel more of Quinn's soft skin.

"No don't be sorry. Force of habit and I've just never gone this far, but it feels amazing so I think I'm okay with it." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and put it under her top giving Rachel access to the smooth skin she had wanted to feel so bad. They started to make-out again, but Rachel's hand remained on Quinn's stomach drawing small circles that left a fire trail on Quinn's body to show that she would respect Quinn's body and not do what she wanted for her own pleasure. Quinn's hands also began to drift and she settled for the parts of Rachel's hips that where hidden under her tank top. Rachel nipped at Quinn's neck causing her to yelp, but she quickly soothed the love bite with a couple of strokes with the flat of her tongue. Quinn's neck was sensitive, but she loved how the small bites felt and she pushed Rachel's face against her neck again with her hand when Rachel stopped paying attention to it.

Quinn needed to check the time so she gave Rachel a few more pecks and grabbed her phone. Her mother was supposed to be home in ten minutes and Rachel needed to be out of the house.

"My mom will be home soon and I think it would be very bad for her to walk in on us with your tongue shoved down my throat and your hands under my shirt."

"Correction, _your _tongue was also in my mouth and _your _hands were also under my shirt."

"True, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course, I might even stay in all of my classes just so I can see that gorgeous face of yours."

Rachel gave Quinn a chaste kiss and left the room.

Quinn was still very hot and bothered and settled for a cold shower to cool herself down. When she got out she noticed the five hickeys on her neck that Rachel had given her. They were very spread out and she knew that she would have to wear her Cheerio's letterman jacket and a scarf tomorrow to cover it up even though she wanted to tell the whole world that she loved Rachel Berry enough to mark her multiple time. Wait. Love?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the views, reviews, and favs! Sorry I haven't had time to update in the past few days I barely had time on my computer. Heres another chapter. Warning: Inapropriate times ensue!**

Chapter 6

Rachel had made it through almost the whole school day without seeing Puck. She missed his smirk and his sexual innuendos, but she had to remember that he couldn't keep his mouth closed and he had hurt her in the process. Rachel went to put her books in her locker and go to glee club, but after she closed her locker she found Puck making his way to her locker with some roses and a box of chocolates.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. I missed the old you and I guess I thought if I talked to you like you where your old self I would have old Rachel back and we could go back to the times full of parties, drinking, and sex all the time. I guess that back fired because my cheek still hurts and you told me that you didn't want a ride today and you haven't said not to a ride from me in two years except when you're sick. So please take all of this stuff and except my apology so I can have my new and improved Jewbabe back because I really miss her." Puck gave Rachel the things that he had bought and waited expectantly for Rachel's response with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Noah, this is all so sweet, but I can't forgive you just yet because you_ really_ hurt me. I love you, but I need some time. Please just give me that." Rachel kissed Puck's cheek and accepted the gifts and watched Puck leave. She hated being mad at him, but it would all blow over in a few days.

Rachel made her way to glee club after searching for Quinn, but she couldn't find her anywhere. As she walked into the room she spotted Quinn sitting all the way in the back with red puffy eyes that only could have come from crying. Rachel sat next to Quinn, but Quinn didn't utter a word and pretended that she didn't hear anything Rachel said when she tried to converse with her. Rachel ended up storming out of glee club halfway through the club out of rage and she ran home all while trying to figure out what happened.

Rachel grabbed a single rose from the bunch that she got from Puck and made her way over to the Fabray residence hoping her romantic charm would stop Quinn from being mad at her. She rang the bell and Quinn's mother answered.

"Hello. Are you a friend of Quinnie's?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fabray, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I would like to speak to your daughter if that's alright with you."

"Please Rachel, call me Judy. I don't go by that name anymore." Judy looked down hating that she had brought up her past.

"Judy, can I see your daughter or is now not a good time?"

"Yes go right ahead upstairs she came home very upset today maybe you can cheer her up."

Rachel opened Quinn's door and found her crying into her pillow. Rachel wrapped her hands around Quinn hoping to console her girlfriend, but she was smacked off when Quinn realized who it was.

"Leave me alone Rachel! Go back to Puck and maybe next time tell me you were on the break with your boyfriend before I trust myself with you and let you go so far with me." Quinn's voice was hard and had a bite to it that Rachel had never heard before.

"Boyfriend? Noah's not my boyfriend and he never was! I've never been in a relationship that lasted more than forty-eight hours. Why would you think that? Oh, you saw that?" Rachel thought back at Puck's attempt to apologize and realized that it might have looked like Puck wanted to get back with her and she had agreed to it. Why did she have to kiss his cheek? A hug would have been fine. Rachel internally face palmed.

"Yes I saw that he had that lovey dovey look in his eyes and you took those gifts and then _you _kissed his cheek! I guess you really can't change." That last comment felt like a slap to Rachel's cheek and Quinn automatically felt guilty.

"Who are you to tell me that I can't change? Noah was apologizing for an argument we had yesterday. I told him I needed some time and I kissed his cheek to reassure him that we would still be friends. I can't believe that you would just assume I would keep something like that from you! I told you about my past and I _never_ bring that up! I need you to trust me on this. I don't like Noah! I only have eyes for you."

"I love you."

"What?" Rachel was so shocked her eyes where practically bulging out of her head and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"I said I love you Rachel. My heart swells when I see you and every time you touch me butterflies smack at my stomach and my skin feels like it is on fire. I love you." Tears where still streaming down Quinn's face, but they were no longer filled with anger. They were filled with happiness. "I'm sorry that I overreacted. I just don't want to lose you. I really do think that you can change. I didn't mean most of the things I sa-

Rachel cut her off with a searing kiss that sent a shot of arousal straight to Quinn's core.

"I love you too and I forgive you, but you need to trust me from now on and no more assuming"

"Yes ma'am. Can we go back to kissing now?" Quinn grinned sheepishly.

"Wait I have something for you." Rachel pulled out the rose that she had brought with her from her back pocket, but it was all crumpled and torn. "It's been through a lot, but it is still filled with so much beauty just like you and me Quinn."

Quinn began to cry all over again as she held Rachel's rose close. Rachel began to kiss Quinn's tears away softly, but Quinn became forceful and pushed Rachel down on the bed hard after she closed and locked her door. Quinn's hands felt their way under Rachel's t-shirt as her tongue started to explore her mouth; Quinn's hands where just under Rachel's breasts and she broke the kiss to look for reassurance from Rachel. When Rachel nodded Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's bra clad breasts and felt Rachel's nipples harden through the bra under her palms. Quinn was so surprised that she did this to Rachel she barely noticed when Rachel flipped them over so that she was now straddling Quinn. Quinn began to suck on Rachel's neck making her moan loudly. Quinn got scared that her mom would hear them so she muffled Rachel's moan halfway through with her lips. She was upset that she wouldn't be able to taste Rachel's sweet neck anymore, but her lips and that magic tongue of hers was enough for now. Rachel's hands where now under Quinn's cheerio top and she noticed that Quinn did not have a bra on.

"Quinn, I need to know if you want to do this. I had a barrier barring the way between us, but there nothing stopping my hands from a very private place."

"Rachel I trust you with my body. Sure I'm not ready for sex, but all in good time right?"

"Right" Rachel smiled into the next kiss that Quinn placed on her. Rachel slowly guided her hands onto Quinn's breasts. They fit so perfectly in Rachel's hands, almost as if they were meant for her. Rachel began to gently knead Quinn's right breast as she rolled her left nipple between her thumb and forefinger making Quinn moan loudly into Rachel's mouth. Rachel withdrew a hand from Quinn's top and tried her best to find Quinn's zipper in the back. After a few failed attempts she found it and dragged it down now thoroughly frustrated. She kissed down Quinn's neck and when she found her destination she still waited for Quinn to acknowledge her.

"Babe, please!" Quinn begged breathily.

Rachel experimentally took one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth and savored the taste that could only be Quinn. She rolled the nipple around in her mouth sucking every now and then as she tweaked Quinn's other nipple in order to show them both the same amount of attention.

Quinn was feeling things that she had never felt before and a coil was beginning to tighten in her lower abdomen and her thighs where now coated with her desire for Rachel.

"Rachel I…I"

Rachel switched her mouth to the other nipple and as soon as it hit her warm mouth the coil in Quinn snapped and Quinn's back arched off the bed as she cried out.

"RAAACHEL!"

Rachel still had Quinn's nipple in her mouth and she let go with a satisfied pop.

"Well Quinn Fabray, you have just experienced your first orgasm how do you feel?"

"I love you." Quinn mumbled before drifting off into a peaceful slumber, exhausted from everything that had happened today.

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel softly whispered as she pulled Quinn's blanket over the sleeping teenager and left the room, but not before placing the rose on the bedside table.

"Goodnight Judy, I have successfully cheered up Quinn so you should have a happy teenager tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"She is passed out upstairs and I think she will sleep the whole night through peacefully. I would be tired too if I had cried for a few hours." Rachel left the house and started to walk to her house as she mumbled "And if I just had a mind-blowing orgasm from the girl with the best tongue in Lima."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks for the view, reviews, and favorites. I put a lot of my feelings into Quinn's thought process about coming out so hopefully it isn't too sad. I'm still trying to update as much as I can each week so here is another chapter!

Chapter 7

Quinn woke up shirtless and very relaxed. Her mind was still blurry from sleep and she couldn't remember why she had fallen asleep with her Cheerios skirt still on. She thought back to Rachel and then remembered everything that had happened the night before, the fight, her professing her love to Rachel, and her first orgasm that had felt so good she couldn't wait to do it again.

Quinn took a quick shower and put her Cheerios outfit back on. She crept down the stairs hoping that she would be able to leave the house without having a conversation with her mother.

"Quinnie, I made toast come eat some before you leave!"

Quinn groaned and made her way to the table so she could have a bite of toast and a sip of orange juice before rushing off to school in order to just make it to her first class on time. She really needed to start getting up earlier, but it wasn't like she was ever late so she was fine for now.

"Quinnie, Rachel told me that she cheered you up and you weren't upset anymore. Is that true?"

"Yes Mom. I had a bad day at school and I just needed a good cry. I have to go or I will be late. Bye Mom. Love You" Quinn placed her cup of juice down, kissed her mom on the cheek, and grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter hoping to get out of the house as soon as possible so she could avoid letting something slip about her new found feelings for Rachel.

When Quinn arrived at school the first bell had already rang. She fumbled with her locker out of nervousness and when she had finally managed to grab her books the late bell went off. Quinn had never been late to class and she was scared of the consequences hoping that she wouldn't get a detention. Lost in thought, Quinn ran into Rachel causing her to drop all of her books.

"Hey klutz! Why don't you watch where you're fucking going! Oh, hey Quinn" Rachel's face had turned from an angry frown to a beaming smile.

"Hey Rach, I wish I could talk, but I'm late to Chem. Wait, you're in the class too!"

"Yeah and I told you I normally skip."

"I can't afford a detention! What am I going to do Rachel? Yale doesn't accept troublemakers"

"Yale? Hmmm, I've got it!" Rachel searched in her bag until she found a packet of ketchup. "I had a nosebleed and you were escorting me to the nurse" Rachel ripped open the packet and began to smear it on her top lip and the end of her nostrils.

"You would lie for me? Did I ever tell you I love you?

"Yes, yes you did. I think it was yesterday to be more exact and then I showed you just how much_ I _love _you." _Rachel smirked and grabbed Quinn's hand as she started to walk to the Chemistry class room.

"Ah Ms. Fabray and Ms. Berry, thank you for joining us five minutes after the late bell rang." Mr. Craven was not a mean teacher, but he hated when people where late to his class.

"Mr. Craven, I'm very sorry, but due to this very dry winter I had a nosebleed that would not stop. I'm glad that I had Quinn her to help me stop the bleeding so I could get to class." Rachel pointed to the almost dry ketchup on her face.

"Well if it was health related I guess I can let it slip for today, but no more being late. Just because you are new Ms. Fabray don't expect any special treatment. Now get to your seats!" Mr. Craven smacked his pen on a desk to get his point across and grabbed his coffee not noticing Rachel grab a tissue and wiping the ketchup off of her face and quickly getting to her seat.

"Oh please you two where probably making out in the janitor's closet on the second floor." Quinn turned as red as a beet as Santana whispered the snarky comment to the pair.

"Oh my god! You totally where! Quinn how come you didn't tell me that you snacked on the native dish? I totally can show you a good time if you can handle all this." Santana winked and used her hands to gesture up and down her amazing body making Quinn turn even redder if that's possible.

"Now Santana I'm sure you wouldn't want the whole school to know that you are a big fat lesbian who's more whipped by their girlfriend than those rich Hollywood husbands that have to be caught walking their wive's little rat dogs. Keep Quinn's secret and I'll keep yours." Rachel gruffly whispered to Santana knowing how scared she was of being outed.

"I'm not scared of you Berry!" Santana spat

Rachel waited for the teacher to turn to the board then she shoved a hand into Santana's spanks making her gasp. "You say you're not scared, but I've known you long enough to know just how much fear turns you on and you are definitely drenched." Rachel withdrew her hand and wiped Santana's desire on her pant leg.

"Fine, I'll keep you're girlfriends secret, but you know how hard it is to keep something hidden in this school. You know the pressure will be too much one day and you or she will let someone slip about her sexuality. It's hard not being straight in a town like this, but we both know it's not the end of the world." Santana turned her attention back to the lecture and let Rachel ponder her words. Santana was right, but sometimes the truth hurt.

Rachel turned back to Quinn who was lost in thought with her bottom lip between her teeth. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a soft squeeze as she looked up and smiled reassuringly.

Quinn was lost in thought for the whole day and she barely noticed when Rachel slipped into her car with her. When Quinn pulled into her driveway she just sat there looking out the window. Rachel sneezed and Quinn jumped; her heart beating rapidly.

"Sorry, I thought you knew that I was in the car with you" Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand as she absentmindedly stroked her thumb.

"I've been thinking all day I haven't really noticed anything that's happened. Santana's words got to me."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Coming out. I've pushed these feeling away for so long because I was raised in a world full of hate. My mother would never kick me out, but I'm scared that she will look at me in a different light and I won't be her normal daughter that will marry some rich man that will treat me right. I'm scared she won't allow me to feel this way and she will pray for my 'illness'. I'm scared of the looks and the names and all of the people that will be disgusted of who I am. I'm scared that you will leave me because of all of my fears. I'm just scared Rachel. I'm a scared little girl that needs someone to tell me it's going to be alright even if it's not." Quinn had tears in the corners of her eyes and Rachel brushed them away quickly.

"I hate that you're scared. I know that coming out isn't easy, but don't ever think that I will leave you because you aren't ready to make a huge decision." Rachel leaned across the console and held Quinn close not caring that the shift stick was digging into her side. "Everything's going to be okay Quinn"

Rachel held Quinn close until the sun started to set. She got out of the car and helped Quinn into her house.

"Stay the night with me Rachel. Please." Quinn pulled a puppy dog pout and Rachel melted.

"Ok, I have to text my dad's then I'll meet you upstairs." Rachel watched Quinn go up the stairs and she pulled out her phone to text her dad's, but after she sent the text she decided that she needed to text someone else

**To Santana: You really scared Quinn. You know that? You made her cry and she is a hell of a lot more scared of coming out than you are! She comes from a conservative Christian family where gay is so wrong some kids get kicked out of their house! She also has no rep at this school yet. Sure, she's a Cheerio, but I swear to god if you make another gay comment you will have a nice slushie facial waiting for you every morning. Do you understand me?**

**From Santana: Damn Berry I didn't know all of that crap. I'll apologize tomorrow ok? You know if kids at the school found out she was dating you I'm sure she would have a rep ;)**

**To Santana: Just listen to me about those jokes! They get to her! Now I have a hot blonde to snuggle up to tonight. Night Satan!**

**From Santana: Well I have a hot blonde to fuck tonight. Night Berry the Fairy!**

Rachel smiled to herself, her relationship with Santana was weird because they had had sex together, but when Rachel had quit that lifestyle Santana was there for her in a bitchy way, but at least she was there. Rachel remembered that Quinn was upstairs and she raced upstairs hoping that Quinn would be awake for a quick make-out session. When she got to her room Quinn was sleeping on her back and she was snoring softly. Rachel thought it was so cute she forgot all about the make-out session. She stripped down to her bra and panties and slid into the bed. She kissed Quinn's forehead and rolled onto her side drifting to sleep.

She woke up to Quinn spooning her from behind and her hands where placed just under her breasts making Rachel squirm. Quinn's head was nestled into the crook of her neck and her breath was blowing hotly making Rachel's hair stand up. Rachel felt a wave of arousal coated her thighs and she sighed and looked at the clock. 3:40. _this is going to be quite a long night_ Rachel thought to herself as she felt Quinn's hand move down before it settled on her bare stomach. Rachel closed her eyes and began to think about dead puppies and Finn naked. She had seen it before and boy was it not a pretty sight. After a few minutes Rachel too was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Wow guys you are all amazing!. Thank you Gardenia2 and DitaRollSerbet for reviewing every chapter its awesome to have you guys add your input. Heres a pretty long chapter. Warning: Soft core Smut**

Chapter 8

Rachel cracked open an eye open to check the time and realized that she had brought no clothes for school today. It was 7:45 and she always met Puck in her driveway at 8 so that she was early enough to have a minute to spare once she got into the classroom to decide if she wanted to skip for the day. Quinn's hands still had an iron grip on her chest and Rachel didn't want to wake her because Quinn looked so serene when she slept. Rachel placed a feathery kiss on Quinn's knuckles and shifted slowly out of the bed. Quinn's eyes shot open and she frowned already missing her cuddle buddy.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I need to go back to my house and get some clothes for today."

"It's fine. I need to start waking up earlier anyway. Why don't you just wear some of my stuff?

"Quinn, you're a good three inches taller than me. I'll be sagging worse than Noah if I wear your stuff. Anyways Noah is giving me a lift to school."

"How come you don't drive?"

"I sort of totaled my daddy's car after I rammed it into my dad's car when I was drunk one night." Rachel knew how bad it was, but she couldn't help but laugh which made Quinn laugh too.

"Ok I'll see you at school then. Love you." Quinn pulled Rachel in for a deep kiss that left them both gasping for breath. Rachel grabbed her pile of clothes that were laying at the edge of the bed and began to put them on so she could at least leave the house looking decent.

"Rachel? Are you allergic to any specific foods?" An idea had popped into Quinn's mind and since it was Friday she knew that her plan could work perfectly.

"No, but I'm a vegan. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Quinn tried to cover it up, but she felt a goofy grin starting to form.

"Does Quinn Fabray want to take me on a date?"

"Yes Quinn does. I mean yes I do. I'll drive you home and then I'll pick you up at 7?"

"That's fine. Will you tell me where we are going?"

"No."

"Will you tell me what I can wear?"

"Jeans and a shirt are fine. It's nothing special."

"If I'm with you it will definitely be special Quinn." Rachel softly cupped Quinn's cheek and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Later that day after Spanish class Quinn found a note on her locker that had told her to go to the girl's locker room to meet a friend. Quinn knew it wasn't Rachel, but she still wanted to see who wanted to talk to her. She had lunch so it wasn't like she would be skipping a class. Quinn walked into the room to find Brittany sitting on a bench with her eyes screwed shut and Santana's head between her legs.

"What the fuck!" Quinn squealed and instantly covered her face with her hands.

Santana withdrew her head making Brittany whimper from the loss of contact, but Santana whispered something in her ear that made her smile and nod her head.

"Calm down Q, it's not like you've never been in that position with Berry. I know how much she likes to use her tongue." Santana wiped her mouth and popped in a mint while she watched Quinn turn red.

"I'm still a virgin you bitch! Shut the fuck up about Rachel before I wipe that smirk off of your face with my fist. I was supposed to meet someone in here; you do know it's illegal to have sex on school grounds right?"

"Yes I'm aware. I put that note on your locker before Chemistry and you never showed so I found a way to pass the time."

"Ok what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for making that joke about you and Rachel. I didn't know about you're life at home and all that crap that scares you, but just so you know I'm scared of getting outed too so we can be scared together." Santana squeezed Quinn's shoulder, but Quinn pulled her into a hug that knocked the wind out of her.

"I accept you're apology, but we should both work up the courage to come out. We can't hide forever you said so yourself."

"I know we should. I don't want to make a big deal out of it though so B and I are going to do it gradually."

"That sounds like a great idea, but you know Rachel, all about the big shows." Quinn laughed which made Santana laugh too.

"Santana?"

"Yeah"

"What do you do on a date?"

Santana opened her mouth, but Brittany already began to speak. "Well Santana usually takes me to some fancy restaurant in Columbus where no one can see us and then she takes me back to her house where she has sex with me until I pass out so if you want to make Rachel happy you should do that because I know it makes me _really_ happy" Quinn smirked at Santana being a romantic causing Santana to blush profusely.

"She can't do that B if Berry hasn't even popped her cherry." Santana joked, but Quinn looked hurt and Santana immediately regretted making a comment about her virginity. "Just get food and go somewhere romantic it works every time I swear."

"I planned a picnic, but I don't know where to go with it."

Santana and Brittany smiled at each other and then they looked at Quinn. Both of them knew the perfect place.

Quinn walked up to Rachel's porch and rang the bell. Leroy answered the door and practically pushed Quinn into his home.

"Please sit down Quinn. Rachel will be down in a few minutes." Leroy walked back into the kitchen and when Quinn looked up Rachel was sitting across from her.

"My dad's insist on talking to both of us so I hope we aren't late to anywhere."

"Don't worry we won't"

The Berry men came out of the kitchen with Leroy brandishing a large steak knife and an apron that made Quinn gulp and grab for Rachel's hand.

"So Rachel has brought it to our attention that she is in love with you and there is something special about you." Hiram sat in a comfy chair and made himself comfortable while Leroy sat on the arm and put the knife in one of his apron pockets.

"Yes sirs, I am very much in love with her too and there is something special about her also. I would never do anything to harm her and I have an amazing driving record so there is no need to worry about her being involved in an accident. If you will allow me to be her girlfriend I will be her best one yet."

"Well it seems that you are a very amazing young woman, nothing like that Finn boy who used her for sex and nothing more. I would love to see you around our house more you are absolutely bursting with energy. Our daughter is the lazy one in the family maybe you can get her out of bed earlier than 1 on the weekends."

"Daddy!" Rachel looked mortified and wanted to just leave the house already

"What darling? I'm just giving her the reason why she should come over more often."

"I would come over every day just to see Rachel if I could." The Berry men awwed and beamed at Quinn already in love with her too.

"Well you two should get going. See you no later than midnight missy." Leroy went to open the door so the girls could finally leave for their date.

Rachel ran out the door, but Quinn was slower taking her time to admire Rachel's house. Leroy grasped Quinn's shoulder and spun her around right at the front door making Quinn jump.

"Just remember Quinn. You hurt my Rachel in any way I will hurt you and not in the mental way." Leroy grabbed for the knife in his pocket, but then he stopped and began to crack up. "I'm just joking! You should have seen your face. I think your good for her kid so don't mess this up."

Quinn nodded and fumbled for her keys as she made her way to her car still freaked out by Rachel's dad.

"Quinn you look like you saw a ghost. Did my dad do something again? I told him to stop with the maiming jokes they actually scare people. You should have seen Santana, she was about to leave from a sleepover and my dad grabbed her arm and put it to her back asking if he defiled me. She ran out of my house and I'm pretty sure she just kept on running." Rachel was giggling, but Quinn's jaw had dropped and she looked dumbfounded.

"Are you going to start driving or are we going to stay in my driveway all night. Not that I have a problem with that." Rachel skirted her hand up and down Quinn's cardigan, but Quinn slapped her hand away and began to drive.

After only five minutes of driving they stopped at a park that was lit up like a Christmas tree. Quinn got out and opened Rachel's door and then she got the picnic basket out of the trunk along with a blanket.

"I don't remember this park ever being this light at this time of night." Rachel looked around as Quinn spread out the blanket on a hill and put all of the food out as she beckoned Rachel to sit down

"Yeah….. I kind of got Santana to tap into the fuse box so we could at least see each other."

"I would have been fine with just having to feel my way around" Rachel's hand once again moved across Quinn's body, but this time she stopped at Quinn's jean covered inner thigh making Quinn gasp.

"Rachel no funny business until we are done eating." Quinn tried her best to be stern, but she wanted to feel all of Rachel too.

"Yes ma'am. " Rachel withdrew her hand slowly already missing the warmth that was radiating from Quinn's center.

"For us I got tofu and chicken salads and this cool vegan ice cream that actually tastes amazing."

"Aww, I love you." Rachel kissed Quinn's nose and dug in.

Rachel had finished her salad and was trying the ice cream and it was as amazing as the type her father's bought for her.

"Quinn do you want some?"

"Sure." Quinn opened her mouth and for the spoon and closed her eyes, but she was met with a warm tongue that tasted even more amazing when it was mixed with ice cream too. Rachel laid Quinn on her back as they began to explore each other's mouths that had become familiar ground over the past days. Quinn wanted to make Rachel feel all of the amazing things that she had felt the other day so she slid her hands under Rachel's shirt and unclasped her bra. She tried her best to pull Rachel's shirt off, but she was stopped.

"Not here Quinn. Let's go to your car instead." Rachel spoke in labored breaths as she started to walk to the car. Quinn grabbed the blanket and Rachel's forgotten bra and jogged to the car. Quinn sat in the driver's seat and moved the seat all the way back and down. Rachel straddled her and Quinn found that she had much better access to Rachel's breasts than before. She kissed down Rachel's jawline and stopped to suck on her pulse point making Rachel moan loudly. Quinn experimentally took a nipple in her mouth and Rachel arched into Quinn while grabbing a fistful of her hair. Quinn rolled her tongue around it and it instantly hardened. Quinn was amazed, but this time she didn't let it faze her and she brought another hand to Rachel's other breast; softly massaging it in her hand. Rachel felt a small coil tightening low in her stomach, but she knew she needed more than some boob action to make her come. Rachel encouraged Quinn with some more moans hoping that Quinn would quicken the pace, but all she did was start to alternate between sucking and rolling. Rachel knew that this was all new to Quinn, but her center was aching and she needed some relief. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, but it caused Quinn to pull her mouth away.

"Rachel?" Quinn thought that she had done something wrong and looked up at Rachel fearfully. Rachel pulled Quinn into a kiss to quiet her as she trailed Quinn's hand down her body and stopped at her skirt. She spread her legs on either side of Quinn and pressed Quinn's hand against her clit making her cry out in bliss. Quinn loved how wet Rachel was and she felt a wave of arousal shot through her and end in her jeans. She felt for hard nub through Rachel's panties again and pressed down on it with force. Rachel felt the coil snap and the shockwaves of her orgasm ripped through her. She whimpered as the aftershock came, but Quinn kissed her sweetly muffling most of them. Quinn had felt small shockwaves also and they were pleasant enough to not want more out of Rachel.

"Best date ever" Rachel sighed and rolled into the passenger seat. Quinn drove Rachel home and was exhausted when she got home at a little after twelve.

"Mom, I'm home." Quinn yelled when she opened the front door.

"Hello Quinnie did you have a good time?" Judy was curled up on the couch under a blanket watching the news, but her eyes where drooping and she was just about to fall asleep when Quinn had got home.

"Yeah, I'm going to head up to bed. Night mom. Love you."

"Quinnie you have a stain on your pants. Give them to me tomorrow and I'll wash them."

"Ok." Quinn hoped that her mom hadn't heard the panic in her voice as she scrambled up the stairs. She took off her pants and saw that there was a large wet spot where Rachel had been straddling her. She pulled out her phone and prayed that Rachel was still awake.

**To Rachel: You came on my pant leg! What am I supposed to do? My mom just thought it was a stain so I'm safe for tonight.**

**From Rachel: I don't find anything wrong with this ;) Just throw it in the wash it comes out easy I swear. Lol come ;)**

**To Rachel: Thanks. Love you. P.S I also do not find anything wrong with this ;)**

**From Rachel: Love you too! Night night.**

Quinn threw the jeans in with some detergent and crawled into her bed falling asleep almost instantly with the shirt that _still _smelled like Rachel locked securely between her fingers.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the views,reviews, and favorites. Heres another chapter!**

**To DitaRollSerbet: Sorry for messing up your name I fixed it. I was rushing to publish the chapter because I had to leave and I couldn't remember if it was an O or an E. My apoligies :)**

Chapter 9

Life was great for Rachel. She had an amazing girlfriend, she was excelling in every one of her classes, and she had gotten the solo for sectionals in her glee club, but sectionals was two weeks away and she was stressing out. Her song was "I'm Not That Girl" from the musical Wicked and she had the song down perfectly, but she felt like she couldn't emotionally connect to the song at all because she had her perfect gold haired girl with the gentle curl and wasn't pining for any one at the moment.

The day after Rachel had gotten her solo she spent the whole day trying to think of something that could help her emotionally connect to the song. She went over the lyrics multiple times, but all she could think about was her being that girl that had won her dream girl. She skipped gym and went to finish all of her homework for the day in the courtyard so she could work on the song for the rest of the night. She was finishing her reading for English when Quinn texted her.

**From Quinn: Can I come over after Cheerios practice? My house is going to be empty because my mom is working late again and it really doesn't feel like a home yet.**

**To Quinn: Sure :) Can you help me with the solo for sectionals?**

**From Quinn: Of course. See ya then. Love you.**

**To Quinn: Love you too. Bye.**

Rachel was curled up in a ball on the floor clutching her iPod with her eyes closed when Quinn walked into her room. Quinn wanted to surprise her so she kneeled down and placed a small kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel automatically melted into the kiss and when Quinn broke away Rachel had a sly smile on her face. She pulled her ear buds out of her ear and placed her iPod on a shelf above her bed. She pushed Quinn on her bed and started to kiss her thoroughly. As much as Quinn liked being submissive to Rachel she wanted to see how life on top was and she easily rolled over so Rachel was on the bottom. She flicked her tongue against Rachel's lips, but when Rachel granted her entrance she would just barely allow their tongues to meet. Rachel groaned at Quinn's teasing and Quinn giggled and slid her hands under Rachel's shirt to please her and started to nip at Rachel's pulse point until she heard someone clear their throat. Rachel opened her eyes to see her dad leaning against the door frame. Quinn turned her head and when she saw Leroy standing their she rolled off of Rachel as quick as possible, but she miscalculated her roll and ended up on the floor, but not before smacking her head on the bedside table.

"Ow." Quinn moaned and put a hand up to her injured head. Rachel got off of the bed and rushed over to Quinn.

"Sweetie! Are you okay?" Rachel held Quinn in her arms as she placed a hand to Quinn's head.

"My head is pounding and I just got caught by your dad. I'm pretty sure I'm not okay." Quinn murmured into Rachel's neck.

"Dad can you be useful and get Quinn an icepack instead of just standing there smirking."

"I'm on it." Leroy waited until he was downstairs to star laughing at how red Quinn had turned when he had caught her. Once he had gotten the icepack he heard Rachel's giggle emanating from her bedroom and when he walked in he saw Quinn nibbling on Rachel's neck as Rachel rubbed her aching head.

"One icepack for a Ms. Quinn Fabray." Leroy watched as Quinn froze and burrowed her face in Rachel's neck to hide the embarrassment. Leroy gave the icepack to Rachel and he shut the door behind him having quite enough lesbian action for one day. Rachel pressed the icepack to Quinn's head making Quinn sigh in contentment.

"Does he even care that I was defiling you in your own house?" Quinn had been waiting for Hiram to kick her out of his house, but he was just smiling the whole time.

"I wouldn't call it defiling Quinn. He likes you so I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind you making me happy. Kissing me is a form of making me happy so he can't beat that logic." Quinn smiled as she felt the throbbing of her head lessen.

"So I need to help you with your solo?"

"Oh My God! I forgot all about it. Here listen to it and tell me how you emotionally connect because I can't find anything to connect to this." Rachel played the song twice so Quinn didn't miss anything and waited for her input.

"So it's about a girl that wants some guy, but she isn't anything like the girl that he has so she is just telling herself that nothing can happen."

"Exactly! How can I connect to that?"

"Think of your past. When I was at Carmel there was this one boy, Jacob Wakefield, who I thought I really liked. He was sweet, charming, and had these blue eyes that could like see through your soul. He was the halfback on our football team and my second in command, Macy, had him wrapped around her finger. She broke his heart and I was there for him when he needed me. We would hang out all of the time and when I thought he wanted something more he thanked me for being such a good friend and that he had found someone else that would appreciate him unlike Macy. It turns out he was bisexual leaning more towards guys. Now he and some offense lineman are living happily ever after." Quinn smiled and had a faraway look in her eyes from remembering her past.

"I've got it!" Rachel thought back to her sophomore year that she had tried so hard to forget.

"Finn fucking Hudson! He's star quarterback, has that childish smile, and the nice guy charm. I fell so deep in love with him I couldn't dig myself out of that hole until he deserted me after taking my virginity. I got him to join glee club in an attempt to win him over with my voice, but that backfired because he spent the whole time staring at Santana who's gayer than Elton John. Santana knew I liked him and she also knew how pissed off I would be if she had him on her arm. They went out for about three weeks until she dumped him because he was horrible in bed. I wanted him so bad those three weeks. After she broke up with him out of the blue he asked me to go on a date to Breadstix and I was so happy I talked about it so much my father's would go out to dinner dates almost every day just so they wouldn't have to hear me talk about Finn. He was a gentleman and picked me up in his car and took me out for a pleasant meal. After he paid he took me back to his house and started to kiss me. I liked it until he started to put his grimy hands all over my body. He was rough and careless, but that's what I thought that's what sex was supposed to be about. He asked me if I wanted it and I stupidly said yes. It hurt so badly and I didn't enjoy it at all. He never asked me out again. He used me and I never forgave him, but he is my glee club co-captain so we are sort of friends now." Quinn wiped Rachel's tears away and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You just have to bring all of that up and put it into the solo Rach and I think we are guaranteed a first place. I'm so sorry that he did that to you though. It definitely wasn't right." Quinn pulled Rachel into a tender hug as she stroked her brown locks.

"Thanks for helping Quinn. It's getting late though so I think I need some sleep. I've been thinking all day and I just need to stop for a good eight hours." Rachel kissed Quinn and walked her to the door.

Before Rachel drifted off to sleep she thanked God that he had brought someone as great as Quinn into her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for the views, reviews, and favorites! Unfortuanatly I won't be updating for five days because of vacation where there is no internet and I sadly do not have a smartphone :( No Finn-bashing in this chapter, but their is _some_ bashing ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

With sectionals in a week Rachel began to skip full school days just to practice her solo. Puck and she would chill in the auditorium just singing and talking until the Cheerios practice ended and Rachel would meet Quinn at her car. Rachel went to Quinn's car, but no one was in the lot so Rachel checked her phone for any texts telling her that Quinn would be late, but her inbox was empty. She slowly made her way back to the school just to make sure that Quinn wasn't just a few minutes late.

Quinn had taken a longer shower after practice and knew that she would be a minute late so she jogged to her locker to grab her books, but she was stopped by some hockey player who was also getting out of practice.

"Hey cutie! You're a hot cheerleader and I'm a mega hot hockey player we would totally be the hottest power couple in this sad excuse for a school." The hockey player smelt of sweat and cheap cologne and his breath was nauseating Quinn.

"Um… No. Do you even know my name? I sure as hell don't know yours." Quinn brought out her old bitchy cheerleader self just to get rid of the guy, but she realized it was only making him want her even more.

"Oh I'm sorry cutie, I'm Rick the Stick, best Left Wing in Lima. Your Quinn Fabray ,hottest cheerleader in Lima. Alright, now that we have introduced ourselves how about you answer my original question cutie?"

"I wouldn't go out with you for all of the money in the world." Quinn's defenses where slowly breaking and she needed someone to save her desperately.

"I think I know how to change your mind cutie." Rick leaned in and puckered his lips, holding Quinn's waist tightly so she couldn't escape. He placed a sloppy kiss on her lips and Quinn bit down on his lip hard feeling a gush of warm blood enter her mouth. He let go as he brought a hand up to his bloody lip. Quinn spat out the blood and started to briskly walk down the hall, but not before hearing Rick's final taunt.

"Cutie, you must be a dyke if you don't want me, but that's fine by me. You making out with some chick will get me just as hard as you making out with me." Quinn froze and her stomach dropped in fear.

"What did you say Neanderthal? You think you can just throw that word around?" Quinn turned to see Rachel who had an angry frown plastered on her face.

"Oh look its Rachel Berry queen of the dykes. That's sweet Rachel, standing up for your girlfriend." Rick knew never to test Rachel, but she hadn't beaten anyone up in months so why not have a little fun?

"Rick you didn't think that I was that much of a dyke when you were screaming my name like a little girl." Rick paled and Rachel grinned knowing that she had so many things over him she could type an essay just about his minor flaws and it would only be scratching the surface.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Rick spluttered out blood freely dripping from his lip.

"Or how about the time where you got a boner when Finn and Azmio had to kiss each other for five seconds." Rick was blushing now and Rachel's smile was getting even larger.

"You know what I think Rick? I think you're a scared little boy with no balls that was never meant to be." Rachel walked over to Rick and kicked his groin as hard as she could. He withered down to the floor and right before he blacked out from pain he swore he saw Quinn walk over to Rachel and start to kiss her furiously, but it was probably just his imagination.

It was definitely not his imagination after Rachel's verbal sparring match Quinn was so incredibly turned on that she had pushed Rachel into the lockers and began to kiss her deeply. When they broke apart Quinn had a dopey smile on her face that made Rachel giggle.

"You know I'm falling more and more in love with you every day right?" Quinn grasped Rachel's hand as they walked towards her car.

"I know because the same thing is happening to me" They shared another chaste kiss before they got in the car and began to drive.

"Since Columbus Day is tomorrow do you want to sleep over?" Quinn really loved having a cuddle buddy in her bed on holidays and she knew that Rachel would never say no.

"Sure let me text my dad's, but I already know that they will say yes." Quinn internally fist pumped and casually slipped her hand onto Rachel's silky thigh, extremely pleased that Rachel wore a lot of skirts. Rachel gasped and shot Quinn a glare. Quinn smirked as she pulled into her driveway.

"My mom doesn't get home until 8 on weekdays so we have a few hours to kill." Quinn opened her door and waited for Rachel to shut it before making her way upstairs. Rachel was right behind her and as soon as she had slammed and locked Quinn's door she spun her around and knocked Quinn against her wall. Quinn hit her head again, but she was so turned on that the pain only gave a new edge to her arousal. Rachel started off kissing Quinn softly, but it got more progressively heated and Rachel was kissing her so hard she felt as if she was bruising her lips. Quinn turned them around so that she fell back onto her bed with Rachel straddling her. Rachel began to kiss down Quinn's sweet neck and nipped at it every few seconds in wanting to mark all of her neck. She sucked on her pulse point and bit down gently knowing how crazy it made Quinn, but when she heard no response she looked up to see Quinn's eyes closed and her mouth open, she was fast asleep Rachel slowl.y pulled off Quinn's clothes in order not to wake her up and then she did the same to herself. Rachel opened Quinn's door, turned off the lights and pulled the covers over her and Quinn.

After a good seven minutes, Rachel was about to fall asleep until she heard Quinn start to whimper. She turned over and watched as Quinn's face contorted as she gripped the bed sheets. She moaned loudly and Rachel giggled realizing that Quinn was having a wet dream.

"Rachel…..Uh" Quinn was writhing and Rachel wondered how long the dream would last.

"Babe, please just…..Urgh" Rachel knew that Quinn was close so trailed her hand up Quinn's well-toned stomach in order to help her along. She slowly rolled one of Quinn's already hardened nipples between her fingers and leaned over to take the other one in her mouth. She expertly sucked and massaged it with her tongue. Quinn's breathing became very uneven and with one more flick of her tongue she had sent Quinn over the edge and into another amazing orgasm that only Rachel Berry could give. Quinn sighed and rolled over still fast asleep. Rachel soon followed her into dreamland and slept the whole night through not bothered again.

Judy knew that Quinn had a friend staying over so she peeked into Quinn's room to see Quinn spooning Rachel and both had a small smile on their faces. Judy also smiled and was very happy that her Quinnie was making friends. What Judy didn't see that was hidden by the covers was how high Quinn's hands where on Rachel's abdomen and how her thigh was pushed against Rachel's center ever so slightly, but in the most intimate way.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Found wi-fi in the hotel lobby! So I got to update! Thanks for the views,reviews,and favorites! **

**To FaberryOTP: Quinn never got pregnant in my glee universe sorry :)**

**Warning: Smut. Quinn's first time, not super sexy because losing your virginity isn't the sexiest thing in the world ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

It was the morning of sectionals and Rachel was a nervous wreck. She had drunken her herbal tea to keep her voice in tip top shape and was warmed up to the point where she could've hit any note in her vocal range perfectly, but even though it was only sectionals Rachel was still very jittery. Her fathers promised to see her at the performance as she got into Puck's truck still pale and shaking.

"Woah, Jewbabe calm down. I'm sure you will do fucking amazing!" Puck squeezed Rachel's shoulder affectionately knowing that it always made her smile.

"Thank you Noah, but you know me, always nervous for a big show." Only Puck and her family knew how important not messing up was to her in glee club performances.

"Well the badass I know wouldn't be nervous for a silly thing like a sectionals solo. Would she?"

"No she wouldn't" Rachel smiled for Puck as he drove, but deep down she was still scared.

When they arrived at the school to get onto the bus that would take them to the Lima Superdome Rachel had dropped her smile for a stony expression so no one could know what she was thinking. Mr. Shuester walked in front of her and pulled her into a small hug.

"You're going to be great Rachel knock 'em dead kiddo." Mr. Shue reassuringly whispered in her ear, but all Rachel did was nod. She looked around for Quinn, but when she saw people going into the bus she went inside also and found her sitting in the far back in a discussion with Santana and Brittany. She slowly crept up on them hoping to catch a little bit of their conversation.

"Just remember Quinn, it's like eating a snow cone." Brittany said as she absentmindedly drew circles on Santana's hand.

"What's just like eating a snow cone?" Rachel kind of already knew, but she wanted Quinn to tell her. Quinn turned bright red and stared at the ground.

"Oh hi Rachel. Quinn just asked San and I how to-" Santana pushed Brittany against the bus window and muffled her voice with a heated kiss successfully saving Quinn's ass. Quinn moved over next to the window so Rachel could sit next to her for the ride, but Rachel just stood there with one hand on her hip waiting for an explanation. Quinn pulled Rachel down and lowered her face so that her lips where level with Rachel's ear.

"I'm ready." She whispered seductively making Rachel's mouth dry up. "I want you to take my virginity. Tonight. My place. After we win Sectionals." Quinn nipped at Rachel's earlobe making her squeak and then she turned to look out the window not uttering another word the whole ride. Rachel turned to Santana with an arched eyebrow.

"She asked you how to go down on me?"

"Yep. Apparently she is ready so… go get her tiger!" Santana playfully punched Rachel's arm. Rachel didn't respond and her face was unreadable. "Rach?"

"I swore after what Finn did to me I would never take anyone's virginity." Rachel murmured in a small voice.

"So don't take it. Let her give it to you."

"How did you get so wise?"

"Chica, when you live in Lima Heights Adjacent you learn a few things." Santana cracked a smile.

"Santana, we all know you live in a huge house with a pool and your fathers a doctor, when are you going to give up the "wrong side of the tracks act"?"

"When people stop cowering when I walk through the hallways. Don't worry about tonight okay? I see the love in both of your eyes when you look at each other. Nothing will change after one night."

"You know Santana, people are going to stop cowering when they see how big of a softie you can be." Santana's face instantly turned back to its normal stone cold bitch expression as soon as the words left Rachel's mouth.

"But then if they do that I'll have to send Lord Tubbington out to make sure they will always cower" Brittany finally added some input after just watching the two badasses converse. Santana's linked pinkies with Brittany and thumbed her cheek before starting a conversation that caused them both to lower their voices to a whisper.

After ten more minutes they arrived at the Superdome and needed to change into their costumes quickly because they would all be on stage in exactly twenty minutes. The girls had virgin white dresses with a blue sash and sparkles while the guys had navy blue slacks, powder blue shirts, and a sparkly blue tie. Quinn wouldn't speak to Rachel at all and when they were getting changed all she did was flash a smile as she slid her blouse over her head slowly letting the flawless skin reveal itself.

When the New Directions got called on Rachel was trying to keep her composure as the curtain slowly lifted. She saw Quinn smiling at her across the hallway where all of the glee kids sat for Rachel's solo and she felt a rush of adrenaline course through her as she stepped onto the stage with her microphone firmly gripped in her hand.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**But I'm not that girl**_

_**Don't dream too far**_

_**Don't lose sight of who you are**_

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**_

_**To the land of what-might-have-been**_

_**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**_

_**When reality sets back in**_

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**_

_**She who's winsome, she wins him**_

_**Gold hair with a gentle curl**_

_**That's the girl he chose**_

_**And Heaven knows**_

_**I'm not that girl**_

_**Don't wish, don't start**_

_**Wishing only wounds the heart**_

_**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl**_

_**There's a girl I know**_

_**He loves her so**_

_**I'm not that girl...**_

As Rachel carried the final note she watched as the whole crowd stood up and cheered as loud as they could as a single tear rolled down her cheek from all of the emotion she put in the song. Their round of applauses made Rachel beam as she curtsied and stepped back as the rest of the glee kids hurried onto stage for their rendition of "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. They did an amazing job with the song because of Puck jamming on the guitar and Finn on the drums. As the glee kids walked back to their green room not one of them was unpleased with their performance. Rachel sat down with a cool water and tried to find any flaws with how they did, but was interrupted by Quinn sitting next to her.

"You were amazing Rachel!" Quinn gushed

"Thanks, so your place? Won't your mom be home?" Rachel toyed with her dress strap as she danced around what Quinn wanted to go down tonight.

"Yes my place. My mom came to see the performance, but she has to go with her work to some convention for business for the weekend. Do you not want to?" Quinn looked crestfallen as she looked at Rachel.

"No I want to! So I'll have Noah drop me at your place." Rachel didn't like seeing Quinn sad so the words just leapt out of her mouth.

"Ok, I love you Rachel." Quinn caressed Rachel's shoulder as they were called for the awards ceremony.

They patiently waited for third place and when they heard Tonsil Tenacity had gotten the small trophy they all internally cheered. The announcer broke the seal for first place and the New Directions closed their eyes and silently chanted, hoping for a win.

"And 1st place goes to…. McKinley High's New Directions." The auditorium exploded and the glee kids jumped around and shared a huge group hug. As the kids made their way to the bus Puck and Finn hoisted Rachel up on their shoulders with Sam close behind just in case Finn happened to trip over pavement. The shouting and laughing turned into happy tears and another group hug before they boarded the bus knowing that they only had one more stop before nationals.

When they got back to McKinley at 7 Rachel was still nervous, but for a different reason this time. She got into Puck's truck and didn't utter a word until he stopped at her house.

"Can you drive down the road a little bit more?" Puck drove until Rachel told him to stop, right in front of Quinn's house.

"Why are we here Rachel?"

"I'm spending the night at Quinn's for your information."

"My Jewbabe is gonna get it in!" Puck nudged Rachel and smirked.

"Noah you don't have to put it that way"

"Hey don't let me stop you. Your girl is waiting." Puck kissed her on the cheek and practically pushed her out of his truck.

Rachel walked up the steps slowly thinking of how she was going to do everything so Quinn had the best experience possible. She went to knock on the door, but it creaked open when Rachel applied pressure to it.

"Quinn! I'm here!" Rachel shouted, but got no response. She walked up the stairs and found Quinn sitting in only her bra and underwear tapping out a text message.

"Am I late for the early show? Or am I just lacking clothing?' Rachel joked as Quinn smoothly slid her phone onto her bedside table while purposefully flexing her toned abdominal muscles making Rachel bit her lip and groan. Quinn walked over and slid her arms around Rachel's neck.

"I'd say you are just in time winner. But you are wearing too much." Quinn giggled and helped Rachel get her dress off so that they were wearing the same amount of clothing. Rachel grinned and slowly kissed Quinn, savoring the sweet taste of mint lip gloss that she had worn for the performance. While Rachel was slow, Quinn was fast and wasted no time on getting her tongue in Rachel's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance Rachel was sliding her hands up and down Quinn's stomach, feeling her muscles jump under smooth skin. Quinn popped Rachel's bra clasp open and did the same to herself so when they embraced the only thing stopping them from hot skin to skin contact was their panties. Rachel broke the kiss to take her underwear off slowly and Quinn sat down on her chaise lounge in the corner of her room to watch. Rachel threw her panties across the room and attacked Quinn's mouth on the chaise lounge slowly sliding a hand onto the hem of Quinn's underwear and slipping it down so that they were both stark naked. Rachel stopped and looked Quinn in the eye.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Quinn didn't respond. Instead she grabbed one of Rachel's hands and brought it down to her center that was hot and moist with her desire for Rachel.

"I love you Rachel. I'm sure. My mind is. My heart is. And I know you can tell that my body is." Rachel pulled Quinn into a hot kiss as her fingers began to draw tight circles on Quinn's clit making Quinn's hips buck rapidly. Rachel picked up the pace and when Quinn had to break the kiss to try and regulate her breathing Rachel slowly slid two fingers into Quinn. Quinn cried out in pain as she felt a small gush flow between her legs. Rachel stopped and looked up to see a few tears flowing down Quinn's face. She pulled out and looked down to see her fingers stained with blood that had come when she had popped Quinn's hymen. She watched as small dots of blood dribbled onto the chaise lounge.

"Quinn…..You've never….. I….." Rachel hated that Quinn was in pain because of her and she was positive that Quinn would at least practice on herself if she knew that she would be engaging in this type of stuff.

"I'm fine Rachel. Don't be sorry. I saved everything for you. Santana told me it would hurt just keep going please." Quinn smiled weakly and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief loving that Santana had warned her of everything so that she wasn't really going in blind. Rachel slid one finger in this time to get Quinn adjusted and then two. Quinn's groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure as Rachel's began a steady pace. Rachel found her g-spot after a couple of curls and Quinn started to lift her hips to meet Rachel's thrusts. Rachel knew that Quinn was close as she felt Quinn's inner walls start to clench around her fingers. She kissed up Quinn's body that was now covered in a thin layer of sweat and stopped at a hard nipple. She took it in her mouth and rolled it between her tongue slowly. Quinn desperately needed release and started to buck her hips up as fast as she could.

"Rachel please…. I'm so…" Rachel jerked her wrist so that her palm flicked Quinn's clit hard every time she pumped into Quinn and soon all of her muscles became taut and she was pitched over the edge of her climax chanting Rachel's name loudly.

"Rachel give me a minute. I want to return the favor." Quinn's eyelids fluttered closed as her muscles relaxed into a post-orgasm stage.

"Shhh. All in good time Quinn." Rachel stroked her cheek as she quoted what Quinn had told her almost a month ago. Quinn was fast asleep and Rachel knew that Judy would probably question what had happened on the chaise lounge if she saw a stain. She grabbed some tissues and dabbed at the blood, but it was too late, Quinn's blood had stained the leather. Rachel cuddled against Quinn's rapidly cooling body to keep her warm and after a matter of seconds Rachel was fast asleep breathing in the scent of the girl that she loved the most.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the views,reviews,and favorites. Lots and lots of Finn-bashing ;) I don't know if anyone will get my reference to the webseries Anyone But Me, but it is my favorite quote and I just had to use it :) Also Blaine is at McKinley for Junior year so yea probably won't be giving back story on it because I'm mainly focusing on Rachel and Quinn, but thats why he is at Puck's party.**

**To Gardenia2: Thanks for the cutting of the finger idea! I put my little spin on it in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 12

Quinn woke up chilled and sore from the night before. She stretched and turned around to see Rachel curled up in a ball next to her still fast asleep. Quinn went over the events from the previous night in her head and couldn't help but smile widely.

"I just lost my virginity to a girl on my chaise lounge." Quinn thought aloud quietly

"I know. I was there." Rachel murmured sleepily still in a small ball. Quinn giggled and walked to her closet. She was still naked and even though she knew Rachel wouldn't have a problem with it her mom might. She pulled on an oversized t-shirt and grabbed one for Rachel too.

"Come on sleepy head here's some reasonable clothing for my mom to see when she gets home in a few hours." Rachel jumped up and pulled on the t-shirt as fast as she could when she heard that Judy was coming home soon. "What do you want for breakfast Rach? I'm gonna go make it now."

"How about a nice Quinn Fabray that has just come out of a steamy shower." Rachel smirked and prodded Quinn in the direction of her bathroom.

"Nice try, but no. I'm still sore from yesterday. How about a soy cheese omelet?"

"Awww. You got soy cheese just for me?" Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's taller body and held her head to Quinn's chest so she could listen to the soft lull of Quinn's heartbeat. Quinn kissed Rachel's mussed hair and was about to close her eyes to enjoy the moment when she saw a dark stain on her normally tan chaise lounge.

"Rachel, is that blood?" Rachel froze and untangled her arms from Quinn.

"Yeah…..It's yours." Rachel said quietly remembering that she should have told Quinn that it stained.

"It got on the leather? Why didn't you tell me? What if my mom sees it?" Quinn was freaking out and Rachel disappeared from the room and made her way to the kitchen. She found the cutlery set and picked up a small knife. She drew a small line of blood on her pinky finger with the blade and ran back up the stairs.

"We can tell your mom that I got a paper cut on some sheet music that I had brought over a while ago." Rachel held up her bloody pinky and Quinn's mouth gaped open.

"You cut yourself to cover up for me?" Quinn walked into her bathroom and appeared a second later with a Band-Aid. She wrapped it around Rachel's finger and kissed it. Then she kissed Rachel's lips with many thanks-yous put into it. Rachel's phone chimed and she broke the kiss to grab it.

**From Puck: Message to all glee kids: Party at casa de Puckzilla to congratulate ourselves on our win. Booze, music and games ;) Also if you have the new girl Quinn's number please send it to me. See you all tonight ;) **

"There's a party at Noah's tonight. Do you wanna go?"

"Sure, but it's a school night."

"You can stay at my house so we can go to school tomorrow together and tell your mom that you have some project to do and it would be easier to just stay at my house." Rachel was one of the best liars in Lima and she could get away with almost anything. Quinn sent off the text to her mom and grinned when she got a reply.

"She said as long as I don't stay up to late partying with you and she has really good stain remover to get your blood out"

"You mean _your _blood." The girls giggled as they went to go make breakfast.

* * *

The girls walked up to the only house on the street that was blasting music and rang the bell. Puck opened the door with a beer in one hand and a stereo remote in the other.

"Hey girls! Alcohol is in the kitchen and the gleeks are downstairs." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Have you ever had alcohol?" Quinn shook her head from side to side and Rachel grabbed a bottle of pink liquid from the counter and handed it to her. "It's a wine cooler. Not to strong, but it will give you a pleasant buzz." Quinn took a swig from the bottle and made a face.

"It's actually alright. What are you having?" Rachel was pouring jug of a red and orange liquid into a cup.

"It's the Puckerman specialty. He never tells anyone what's in it, but it's _really_ strong." Rachel took a small sip from the cup and started to walk towards the basement where the gleeks where all sitting in a circle talking.

The kids talked and drank until all of them where buzzed, but no one was or would become shit-faced drunk; except Santana because she loved herself some alcohol. Puck emptied a beer bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle.

"Alright, we are gonna play some spin the bottle. Rules are the kiss has to last five seconds or more and if you've ever kissed the person in your life you _have_ to use tongue." Puck waggled his eyebrows as everyone but he groaned. He took a good spin and it landed on Kurt.

"Oh fuck it." Puck grabbed a fistful of Kurt's Marc Jacobs sweater and chastely kissed him for five seconds. "Nope still straight." Puck let go of Kurt who re-grabbed Blaine's hand that he was holding before Puck had spun on him. Kurt spun and landed on Brittany who he had kissed once before. He groaned as Brittany crawled over to him. Brittany knew that he was a friend of Dorothy and when she tentatively put her tongue in his mouth he did nothing in return and she smiled that he was so comfortable showing that he only really wanted to do this type of stuff with guys.

"That was lame Hummel." Santana barked, but Brittany glared at her and she shut her mouth. Brittany spun and landed on Puck and they grossly got hot and heavy for a minute until Santana pulled Puck off of her girl. Puck spun again and got Rachel.

"Pucker up Jewbabe." Puck winked and was shot a fiery glare from Quinn. When Puck and Rachel kissed they were slow and passionate like a new romance that had just sprung. When they pulled apart Puck had a dazed expression on his face while Rachel looked like she had just had to make out with her grandmother. Rachel spun and when it landed on Quinn both of the girls turned pale. The boys cheered and the girls shot the guys dirty looks. Rachel looked at Quinn and she just nodded in response. Rachel slowly meshed her mouth with Quinn's and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Quinn massaged Rachel's tongue with hers and snaked her hands to her hips. The boys whistled and made loud noises, but when Rachel broke the kiss Quinn started to kiss her jawline and nip at her neck; totally oblivious that multiple people where watching. Rachel wondered about Quinn's actions, but when Quinn initiated another kiss Rachel forgot all about who was watching and they proceeded to heavily make out. The boys where leering and when Santana saw them she pulled Quinn off of Rachel who she was now straddling.

"Fuck off Santana!" Quinn hissed as she struggled against Santana's grip. Santana leant down to Quinn so she they were eye level.

"You just outed yourself to the glee club. I would worry less about not being able to mack on your girl and worry more about what you will tell everybody." Rachel heard Santana, smoothed her hair, and stood up.

"Who in this room would have a problem with Quinn and me dating?" None of the gleeks raised their hand or made a noise and Quinn smiled.

"I didn't think so. Well we are so since no one would have a problem, we _are_ dating. So let's carry on with the game shall we?" When Quinn spun she landed on Rachel again and they kissed for exactly five seconds this time. When Rachel spun she landed on Finn and he had a childish grin on his face. He took no time at all getting his tongue in her mouth and his hands where all over her. Quinn was growing more and angrier at the large teenager and when one of his hands started to squeeze Rachel's breast Quinn snapped. Rachel pushed Finn away with a disgusted look on her face and he just smiled mischievously at her. Quinn lunged at him with no one stopping her and she punched him as hard as she could causing blood to spurt from his nose. She pushed him to the ground and got on top of him feeling his boner through his pants and it caused pure hatred to course through her veins. She berated him with hard punches and slaps until his face was a bloody pulp.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend like that again! Next time it won't be just your face that will be bloody and bruised. Think of your future children Finnie." Quinn squeezed Finn roughly through his jeans and made him yelp in severe pain. When Quinn got off him he was a blubbery mess that was rocking back and forth clutching himself. Quinn was so mad she broke out into hot angry tears. Rachel nodded her head to Kurt telling him to take Finn home as she grabbed Quinn and led her to Puck's basement bedroom.

"He touched you Rachel…..He had his hands all over you and I couldn't help you…And….And." Quinn sobbed as Rachel cooed in her ear trying to make her feel better.

"I'm fine Quinn. Sure he went a little too far, but there where so many people there he couldn't have gotten any farther if he tried." Rachel rubbed Quinn's back soothingly as she dried her tears with the tissues that Puck kept under his bed for a disgusting reason. Quinn lay back on the bed now thoroughly exhausted and headachey from the alcohol and the crying. Rachel was kissing away her tears when Puck entered the room.

"Awesome! Two hot chicks kissing on my bed! A man couldn't ask for anything better." Puck flopped onto the bed making the girls bounce. "Kurt took Finn and Blaine home. You really did a number on Finn's face didn't know you had it in you blondie." Quinn smiled and bumped knuckles with Puck as he held out his fist. "Finn can be a dick wad when he wants and tonight he did it because he was mad that she had moved on from him. Damn he's gonna brag for weeks in the locker room about how far he went tonight. You should have heard him after he took Rachel's virginity. Man, he thought that he was the shit for being Rachel's first. Nobody thought that he was cool after Rachel told everybody what he had really done. I think he got slushied every day for a month straight. OW! Blondie that fucking hurt!" Quinn had smacked Puck's head knowing that Rachel's sophomore year was a sensitive spot. Quinn looked over to Rachel and found that she was conked out and she probably hadn't heard anything Puck had said.

"She's asleep. Do you think she'll wake up anytime soon? It's already eleven." Quinn looked worriedly at the clock.

"No, one of the ingredients in my drink gives you the best night of sleep ever. You two can just spend the night here if you want. I don't bite."

"I have my overnight bag in Rachel's car so I'm going to get it. Can you text Rachel's fathers from her phone? We are supposed to be home in twenty minutes." Puck nodded and grabbed Rachel's phone out of her pocket. Quinn walked back to the basement and found it deserted except for some people under a blanket on the floor. She cocked her head wondering at who was still there, but when she saw the outline of a person start to rock back and forth and heard some moans escape the blanket she instantly knew it was Brittany and Santana. Quinn was still angry that Santana had pulled her off of Rachel and a devilish idea came to mind.

"Santana your mom is on the phone. She is wondering why you had lesbian porn opened up on your computer. She sounds worried." The figures under the blanket froze and it was slowly peeled back showing Santana and Brittany's flushed faces.

"Shit, Q, shit! What the fuck is I supposed to do? How do you explain that to your mom? Fuck I'm not ready! You little bitch!" Santana's exasperated look turned into an infuriated one when she saw Quinn start to laugh.

"I so had you going San! That's what you get for pulling me off of Rachel." Quinn waited for a response, but Santana went right back to Brittany making her scream out loudly as she climaxed. "Did you just? Oh god what the fuck Santana?"

"I couldn't just leave my girl hanging. Can you leave now please? Unless you really want to watch." Quinn huffed and went to get her bag from her car and when she returned Santana and Brittany where still under the blanket, but the outline on top this time was taller so it must have been Brittany. Quinn found Puck's bathroom and she quickly changed into some pajamas. When she entered Puck's bedroom Rachel was still fast asleep and Puck had changed into a wife beater and sweats.

"The bed is king size, but if you don't feel comfortable with me sleeping on it too I can always sleep on the couch."

"No we can share, but no funny business. Santana and Brittany are the only ones still here and they are having a sexathon so I think your room will be much quieter." Puck poked his head out his door and smirked when he saw the girls under the blanket.

"No funny business. I promise." Puck lay in the middle of his large bed so that the girls would be on either side of him. Quinn curled up under the blanket and closed her eyes with her head placed on Puck's surprisingly comfortable broad chest. Puck willed himself not to make any noise, but damn having to mega hot girls in his bed and one practically spooning him sure did make him want to scream and do a celebratory dance. Or he could just tell Finn in the locker room tomorrow and make him get all red and splotchy with anger. Puck high-fived himself for his genius idea and then fell asleep with his hands remaining at his sides the whole night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the views,reviews,and favorites. I don't really like this chapter and I'm going through some major writers block so I'm not sure if I'm going to update as often as I do, but we'll see... Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy! **

**P.S Kyla is my character and she is not in the actual t.v show just letting you know :)**

Chapter 13

The day after Puck's party was one of the days that Quinn spent feeling fearful. She wasn't mad that Rachel had disclosed the secret information that they were dating, but she wasn't all that happy about it either. She hoped that her friends from glee wouldn't use their relationship as lunch table gossip and she was scared that Finn would tell everyone the real reason that she had beat him up, but she had no reassurance because she hung out with the Cheerios for most of the day. Quinn was typing an English paper in the computer lab when she felt small warm arms wrap around her. Quinn melted into the embrace; warmth from her love for Rachel filling her body. Nimble fingers started to gently massage her shoulders and Quinn continued to type her essay as her multiple knots where worked out.

"You're really tense babe. Something the matter?"

"It's probably just stress from balancing all of the A.P classes and Cheerios." Quinn hated lying to Rachel, but if she told her the real reason she was afraid that Rachel would feel that she was embarrassed to be in a sapphic relationship with her.

"Are you sure it's not from last night. A lot of crazy stuff went down. Finn's wearing two shiners and a split lip today if you didn't see him."

"That might be a part of it. I have gym with him next period unfortunately."

"Might be a part of it? I think it's all of it. You kind of attacked my mouth last night in front of the whole glee club and they all know that were dating now. You also have to worry about Finn not being a bitch and telling the football team that you got jealous of him because he was touching your girlfriend and that's why you punched him."

"Am I that readable?"

"Like an open book" Rachel swept Quinn's hair to one side and started to nibble her sensitive neck. Quinn laughed and pushed Rachel away knowing that she had to at least get to the third paragraph on her essay or she would have to stay up late into the night to finish it.

"I have gym in ten minutes and you have A.P Anatomy. I still need to finish half of this essay which means you have to leave Rach."

"Fuck! And I was hoping that we could have a quickie against the door first." Quinn blushed and Rachel put on a crooked smile before she walked out of the room. Quinn sighed and mindlessly typed until the bell rang. She changed into her McKinley gym clothes and jogged out to the gym where they would be scrimmaging basketball games for the entire period. Quinn caught sight of Finn who was talking to some brunette who looked awfully worried of his face. She watched as Finn leant down and let the girl place a kiss on each of his black eyes. When he stood back up the girl turned around, glared at Quinn and strode over to her.

"Hey Quinn. I would just like to ask why you felt the need to like punch Finn's _adorable_ face and make it look ugly." Quinn recognized the brunette as Kyla Wright, a Cheerio who's high pitched girly voice would give anyone a headache.

"I was defending a friend when Finn got a little handsy with her. He mainly goes after virgins though so I would stop wasting my time with him if I was you. You could do so much better than the ogre that we call Finn Hudson. You have killer blue eyes and dark brown hair. That equals one sexy chick. All you need to do is raise the bar a little higher" Quinn was being nice to Kyla so she would leave her alone because she definitely didn't need a confrontation during gym class.

"Wow you really think so? I would so totally let you kiss me if I wasn't like 100% hetero."

"Wait. Why would you think I want to kiss you?"

"Finn told me that you and Rachel got like _super_ hot and heavy last night and there was like no way you could be straight, but don't worry gay is okay." Kyla blew Quinn a kiss as she walked over to some random guy who was a little bit better looking than Finn. Quinn felt the rage that she had felt last night start to slowly build up in her again as she marched over to Finn.

"Why the hell are you telling people that I'm not straight?"

"Well you're not so I'm just helping you along with telling the truth." Finn felt like he had said something smart so he stood a little taller, if that's possible, and grinned.

"And did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't want people to know that I'm not."

"Well Kurt and Blaine are out and they want people to know that they are gay so don't _you_ want people to know that you and Rachel are like doing the dirty deed together too?" Finn was confused that Quinn didn't agree with his logic and he started to frown.

"Do you even listen to yourself when you speak? Of course I want people to know, but it's never that easy. I know that bullying at this school is ten times worse than it was at Carmel and I'm not sure if I'm ready for the names and the looks"

"Rachel's out though and she isn't called names, but people _definitely_ look at her. You know Quinn she might get fed up with how you feel about all this and she just might need a little comfort and I'm an awesome comforter. I looked some stuff up on sex and it said that people will always have some emotional bond with their first time." Quinn balled up her fist and was ready to throw more punches when the gym Coach Beiste blew her whistle signaling that they would be starting class.

Quinn silently fumed with anger for the rest of the day and put all of her hate for Finn into Cheerios practice. She worked extra hard on the routine making Coach Sue smile creepily at her the whole time. She was walking into the showers when Santana and Brittany stopped her.

"What's going on Quinn? You looked like you were ready to kill one of us during practice."

"I'm fine just had another confrontation with Finn." Quinn murmured and Santana's face instantly turned spiteful.

"What did Frankenteen say Q?"

"Just some bull about how Rachel would go back to him if I didn't come out to the school already." Quinn sounded sure, but Santana didn't miss the flash of mixed feelings in her eyes.

"You don't believe him do you? She would never do that Q." Santana was still sweaty from practice, but Quinn didn't mind when she was pulled into a gentle hug.

"Is he telling people? Because if he is I can deny all of the rumors on Fondue for two." Brittany smiled brightly as she offered her help

"He told Kyla Wright that there was no way I was straight. I don't know if she told anyone." Santana excused herself from the conversation and walked to the sophomore lockers. She found Kyla applying eyeliner and she whisked the pencil out of her hand.

"Hello Kyla." Kyla froze and did a double take, surprised that the head cheerleader had time to even greet her.

"Uh…Hey Santana."

"Ok let's cut the small talk. Have you heard any rumors lately about Quinn Fabray being gay?"

"Yeah, Finn told me that her and Berry where like totally getting it on during some glee party."

"And do you believe them?"

"Well Quinn didn't deny it when I told her about it and I know that Berry likes her fair share of the female body so it fits like _so_ perfectly."

"Ok Kyla I need a favor. You don't repeat anything that Finn has said to you because most of it is garbage."

"I'll try my best to keep my mouth closed Santana." Kyla grabbed her eyeliner out of Santana's hand and began to reapply it. Santana pushed Kyla up against the lockers roughly and watched as she struggled to free herself from the Cheerios captain.

"No, you won't _try_ to keep your mouth closed. You will keep it closed. You spread that rumor about Quinn and Rachel and I will make sure that you lose your spot on the Cheerios. It isn't very hard to find an athletic imp that is slightly pretty in this school."

"How would I lose my spot?" Kyla was obviously unaware of Santana's power at McKinley.

"Hmmm. Possession of alcohol, marijuana, or razorblades in your locker would all get you off the team and even suspended. I'll even let you take your pick if you want." Santana slipped a small bottle of a clear liquid out of her sock, grabbed a dime bag of weed out of her bra, and took her hair out of its tight ponytail causing a single razorblade to cascade out of her dark hair. Kyla's jaw dropped as she slowly slid down the locker's when Santana let her go.

"Ok I promise I won't tell anyone. I won't even talk about Quinn or Rachel." Kyla gathered her stuff and raced out of the locker room leaving a very satisfied expression on Santana's face. She walked back to Quinn and Brittany who had been listening intently to her conversation.

"Well you don't have to worry about the school knowing anymore." Quinn was so surprised that Santana was ready to scare the crap out of anyone at any given moment so she only nodded stupidly.

After Quinn had taken a shower and was dressed in normal clothing she went out to her car to find Rachel sitting on the hood staring at the sky. Quinn greeted her with a kiss and unlocked her car for Rachel. They were silent for most of the drive and Quinn was practically bursting to ask Rachel a question and so she finally did.

"Did you know that Santana keeps liquor in her socks, a dime bag of weed in her bra, and razorblades in her hair?" Quinn's eyes where full of surprise and wonder and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Really? She used to keep an eighth bag in there." Rachel stroked her chin suavely which made Quinn's eyebrows knit together.

"You're not surprised? Do you know how much trouble she could get into?"

"I've known for a while, in fact most of the kids in the school know. How did you learn all of this?"

"I told Santana about Finn telling me that you would leave me and go back to him if I didn't come out and about him telling Kyla that there was no way that I was straight from the way I was kissing you at Puck's party. So she told Kyla to not tell anyone about what Finn had said and she pulled out all of this stuff and said that she could get kicked off the team for having possession of all of it."

"Hold up. Finn said that stuff? You didn't believe him did you?"

"Oh I didn't tell you…..Well he used his logic that since there is one gay couple out at our school and you're openly bi it means I should automatically come out too. So I got mad at him and told him that I wasn't all that ready and he made some comment about you two having an emotional bond because he was your first, but I didn't believe any of it."

"Emotional bond, my ass. I would never leave you just because you are scared to come out baby. I love you and nothing in the world could change it."

"What if I cheated on you?" Quinn was joking and hoped that Rachel caught on.

"Well than I would have to fuck you senseless to show you what you are missing while you are with that sleaze." The made more dumb jokes until Quinn pulled up to Rachel's house.

"Rach?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think I want to come out to my mom." Quinn felt her stomach plummet as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Today?"

"No, I was thinking Saturday. Since its Monday that would give me a week to think about what to say. I also want you with me when I do it."

"I would be honored to be there for you." Rachel pulled Quinn into a kiss that went from deep and passionate to hot and hungry in a matter of seconds. Rachel bit Quinn's bottom lip gently making Quinn groan and move her hands to Rachel's stomach slowly pulling up the hem of her shirt, but she stopped herself knowing that she had to get home to type her English paper.

"I need to go home to type my paper. Don't frown Rachel, I want to continue just as much as you do." Rachel pulled a pout and puppy dog eyes hoping that she would get a little more action before she had to go home.

"But Rachel wants sex." Rachel whined in a childish third-person voice.

"Rachel can have sex anytime that I don't have important essays due for A.P classes." Rachel kissed Quinn chastely and frowned again before leaving the car and entering her home.

"Do you think you could have made-out with Quinn in the car a little longer?" Leroy was stirring pasta in the kitchen when Rachel walked in.

"How did you know? Oh." Rachel looked out the kitchen window that had a perfect view of where Quinn was parked only moments ago.

"Might want to find a better place to hide next time." Leroy giggled as he ladled a bowlful of pasta into a bowl for Rachel.

"Please Dad, I don't need to hide my relationships from you."

"I would appreciate it though. I don't need to see some blonde girl defiling my baby girl every time I look out my window."

"But you love Quinn."

"I love the Quinn that has manners and cracks polite jokes. I don't like the Quinn that pushes you up against car doors and has her way with you."

"I quite like both Quinn's" Rachel murmured to herself as she took a forkful of pasta in her mouth. The rest of the dinner was all about school as Hiram joined them and pressed Rachel about how she was doing in her classes. Rachel got bored and went upstairs to finish some of her homework that was due next Monday so that she could focus the weekend around Quinn and only Quinn. She finished the final worksheet and grabbed her phone to text Quinn. She was about to send a message off when she remembered that Quinn definitely didn't need any distractions when she was typing her essay so she closed her phone and laid on her bed thinking about everything and anything until she finally fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the views,reviews,and favorites. This chapter is short, but sweet so I hope you enjoy it! Also tell me if you want me to put the shower smut scene in the next chapter or if you want to let your imaginations run wild ;) Warning: Small amount of smut.**

**To DitaRollSerbet: You are like my new bestfriend! I didn't think anybody knew about that show, but you have proved me wrong with your amazingness! :) Love you 3**

Chapter 14

Quinn had spent all week thinking of how to come out to her mother. She had many sleepless nights searching the internet of things to say and she had notes upon notes saved on her computer. It was Saturday and her mother would be home from work at 4. Quinn had invited Rachel over, but Rachel was out helping her father's choose new paint for their basement and she promised that she would be over before her mother got home. It was 2:30 and Quinn had become worrisome and an uncomfortable knot in her stomach kept her from eating so she only sipped at a glass of water from time to time. Quinn ended up becoming fast friends with her bedroom wall as she came out to it as if it was her mother.

"Last time I checked your wall's name wasn't mom Quinn." Rachel had been standing in the doorway for quite some time listening to Quinn talk to her wall.

"I'm practicing. Do you realize how hard it is to come out to a wall?" Quinn feebly smiled and let her girlfriend hold her in her small yet very comforting arms.

"I wasn't aware of this, but did you know how hot your mouth looks when you speak?" Rachel straddled Quinn's lap and kissed her passionately easing the knot in Quinn's stomach. Rachel's tongue was making her mind fuzzy and her growing arousal didn't stop Rachel when she began to unbutton her flannel shirt. Rachel kissed, nipped, and licked down Quinn's stomach leaving numerous hickeys in her wake. Quinn let out a guttural moan as Rachel dipped her tongue in Quinn's naval. Rachel started to unzip Quinn's jeans and force them down; her panties soon followed her jeans. Quinn's body was aching for release so she pushed Rachel's face into her center, waiting for the amazing tongue that Santana liked to talk about. She licked up and down Quinn's swollen folds lightly teasing her clit every now and again.

"Rachel please… I need you." The desperation in her voice made Rachel feel extremely powerful. She toyed with Quinn's clit until Quinn felt like she might explode from desire. Rachel kissed back up her body and met her mouth letting Quinn taste herself for the first time. Quinn was close and she started to gulp for air hoping that the oxygen would quench the fire that had consumed her body.

"QUINNIE! I'm home!" Quinn froze and dressed herself as quickly as possible. She searched through her dresser drawers and found a pack of Tic Tacs that she passed to Rachel who pressed two on her tongue. The room smelled of sex and sweat and both girls where flushed with fully dilated pupils as they fixed their hair and tried to cool themselves down. Quinn intertwined her hand with Rachel's as they walked down to Quinn's living room.

"Mom can you sit down in here? We need to talk." Quinn's voice was still unnaturally low and husky and Judy's face changed, but the expression was unreadable.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" Judy nervously picked at a fingernail wondering what Quinn would tell her and why it involved Rachel.

"Mom, this might be news for you, but it isn't for me. I'm gay. I always have been, but I've been too scared to tell anyone especially living with dad where anything that wasn't stated in the bible was a sin for us. This might be hard for you, but it was even harder working up the courage to tell you. I didn't want to feel this way. I thought it was wrong. Then Rachel came into my life and I realized that if being who I really am will make me feel like this than I don't really care what other people think. I love her mom." Rachel had tears brimming in her eyes threatening to over flow by the end of what Quinn had said and Quinn looked scared to death of what her mother might say to her.

"Rachel your father wouldn't happen to be Hiram Berry would he?" Quinn looked confused and Rachel's breath caught in her throat.

"Urm…Yes he is."

"Do tell me did he end up with Leroy? They were quite the odd couple. Outrageously handsome jock choosing the scrawny little nerd with glasses. It was so weird to see a gay couple when we went to school."

"My fathers and you went to school together?"

"Yes Carmel High class of 1980."

"Mom not to interrupt this riveting conversation, but I just came out of the closet to you."

"I understand that Quinnie. Would you like me to yell at you and tell you that you're a sinner? I'm not your father Quinn." Quinn's face crumpled in relief and she shook with quiet sobs into Rachel's waiting shoulder. "Quinnie you're my daughter nothing that you do or become is going to change how much I care for you." Quinn left Rachel's side and collapsed into her mother's open arms, allowing her to hold her like she used to when she was a little girl.

"Should I leave now and allow this adorable mother-daughter moment?" Rachel quipped making Quinn smile.

"Well I think that I'm going to go to my room and process all of this new information. Rachel I would be very pleased if you stayed for dinner." Judy got up and helped Quinn do so also.

"I would love to Judy. I guess Quinn and I will also be in her room." Rachel winked at Quinn and lifted a corner of her mouth.

"Ok. Quinnie please leave the door open though. You have to remember that I was a teenager once and I _do_ know what dilated pupils and flushed faces mean." Rachel paled and slowly nodded her head scrambling up the stairs.

"She knows that where having sex." Quinn chanted over and over again as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I am aware of this. She said leave the bedroom door open, but she said nothing about the adjoining bathroom." Rachel smiled suggestively and Quinn forgot all about the private information that her mom was now aware of as she let Rachel lead her into the bathroom.

Judy lay in her room and smiled to herself as she listened to a door creak close and Quinn's shower turn on.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:100 followers! Thank you all! I find this chapter also short, but you guys wanted the shower scene so here it is! Also Frannie is Quinn's sister. I'm not sure if thats her name, but I've heard that it is. Finally got a profile pic! I think its pretty amazing because honestly, who wouldn't jump Dianna Agron when shes wearing sunglasses and skinny jeans with a chain?**

**To DitaRollSerbet: We Went Down to Battery Park! I loved the finale and I am also very upset that they aren't coming back. That show was perfect! One of the characters not being straight in real life just made their chemisty 10x more believable.**

Chapter 15

Quinn quickly unfastened the buttons on her shirt and slid down her jeans as soon as the bathroom door was closed. Her unsatisfied sexual hunger needed to be fed and with her mom accepting who she was she really didn't have a care in the world right now.

"Damn your showers huge! It has a bench in it! Why was I not informed?" Rachel was fascinated by Quinn's large bathroom and didn't even notice Quinn's naked body advancing towards her.

"My mom got quite a lot of money from my dad. This house has some really nice perks. You should see how big the basement is."

"I'm good with the bathroom for now." Rachel let Quinn de-clothe her and press her against the steamy shower wall kissing her furiously the whole time. She kept eye-contact with those hazel eyes that she had grown to love as Quinn lowered herself onto her knees. Rachel's desire was calling to her, but she could tease too. She kissed up a thigh until she was at the apex and switched to the other thigh making Rachel sigh with exasperation. Quinn giggled into Rachel's flushed skin and experimentally slid a finger through Rachel's slick folds and pushed in easily. She wasn't sure what to do next so she looked up at Rachel shyly.

"Do whatever feels right." Rachel panted. Quinn added another finger and pumped into her slowly while taking her hardened clit into her mouth, stroking it with her tongue. The taste was knew to Quinn and she was immediately addicted. Rachel was already close and she never got off in the first five minutes. As the coil tightened in her stomach she wondered how Quinn could do this to her when she had never even done it before. Quinn added a third finger and started to thrust deeper and harder making Rachel grab a fistful of her hair. She felt Rachel's muscles contract against her fingers and it sent Quinn close to the edge also. She pulled her fingers out, making Rachel whimper, and replaced them with her tongue. She curled her tongue upwards and brushed a rough patch that made Rachel tighten her grip on Quinn's hair. Quinn made sure to push against the spot over and over loving the way Rachel whispered her name. Her fingers began a quick pace on Rachel's clit and Rachel froze as she climaxed.

"QUINN!" Rachel came into Quinn's mouth making Quinn come as well. Rachel's knees where weak and she slipped down the wall, letting Quinn hold her as the hot spray of the shower hit them.

"It felt different this time." Rachel wanted the words to come out different, but she was still in a fog. She expected Quinn to get jealous and snappy, but the hand that was stroking her wet hair never wavered.

"I put all of my love for you into it Rach. I didn't fuck you, I made love to you." Rachel turned and captured Quinn's lips, not caring that the water was turning cold. If she had a death wish it would be asphyxiation by Quinn's mouth. Quinn shivered and broke the kiss, turning off the shower. She opened the shower door and grabbed two towels letting Rachel dry off. The mirrors where steamed and Rachel smiled as she walked over to them. Quinn cocked her head wondering what Rachel was going to do.

**Q+R=Infinity and Beyond** was written on the steamed mirror.

"You're such a dork Rach."

"Yes, but I'm your dork." Rachel smiled as she re-dressed herself and tossed Quinn's clothes over to her. After they had dried their hair and made themselves presentable they walked down the stairs smelling spaghetti and pasta sauce.

"Mom, what's for dinner?"

"I didn't know if Rachel was a vegetarian or had any allergies so I made spaghetti with meat-free sauce and cranberry and walnut salad with no chicken." Rachel smile at Judy's thoughtfulness and dashed off to the kitchen to see the spread of food.

"Judy, I'm a vegan so this is fine. Thank you for thinking of me." Quinn shook her head and Rachel's attempt at charming her mom.

"Oh you're welcome dear. The pasta will be done in a little. Quinnie will you set the table?"

"Yes mother." Quinn stacked three plates and spread them across the table and collapsed on the couch. Rachel slid under Quinn's arm and sighed contently.

"I could use a nap right now. Hopefully I don't fall asleep during dinner." Rachel snickered and closed her eyes, leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder. Quinn closed her eyes, but willed herself not to give into sleep. The snapping of a camera made Rachel's eyes fly open and she was face to face with an iPhone.

"Mom!"

"You two just looked so adorable! I couldn't resist Quinnie." Judy showed them the picture and Rachel had to admit they looked pretty cute snuggling each other.

"Can you text that to Quinn? I actually really like it."

"Next you're going to make me make it my wallpaper."

"You said it, not me." Quinn groaned and made them sleeping her wallpaper after she received the text. Rachel cracked an imaginary whip and kissed Quinn's cheek making her grin.

"Now come on dinner is ready."

As they ate Judy conversed with Rachel about her fathers and Quinn listened intently and was surprised at how close Rachel's fathers and her mom where back when the where in highschool.

"So how did they come out to the school mom?"

"Well everyone loved Hiram because he was handsome, nice, and a jock he knew that if all of his friends where true they wouldn't care so after we won our championship game for football Leroy came running from the stands and smothered him with kisses. No one seemed to care and we just carried on. The only people that hated on Leroy where the cheerleaders who were jealous of what he had with Hiram so they constantly picked on how small and smart he was."

"But he's all muscular and tall now." Quinn couldn't believe that the burly man was once a scrawny nerd.

"That's what hours in the gym can do to you. Rachel you must give me there phone numbers so I can reconnect with them." Rachel added the contacts to Judy's phone and got up to put her dish in the sink.

"That's sweet of you dear, but Quinn and I could have easily handled it."

"You were kind enough to invite me to stay for dinner. I might as well help out all I can." Rachel helped wash and dry the dishes and even brewed a pot of coffee for all of them. They stayed up chatting for a while, but Rachel still needed some beauty rest and Quinn announced that she would take Rachel home.

"I know I really shouldn't be saying this, but Rachel why don't you just spend the night?" Judy felt like a bad parent, but Rachel was such an obedient child what would be the harm in her staying over?

"I guess I could, let me inform my parents and if they say yes than I will stay the night and I promise to respect your rules." Quinn let a laugh escape and earned a dirty look from both Rachel and her mother.

"Sorry." Quinn murmured even though she really wasn't.

"Quinnie, your laughter has made me believe that you won't respect my rules. I will be right back." Judy went to her room and came back down with a small white device with a speaker and an antenna.

"Is that a baby monitor mom? Why do you even have one?"

"If Frannie ever comes to visit and brings the baby we should be prepared for it, but tonight it will be with you and Rachel and it will be used to make sure you follow my rules: Open door and no funny business." Quinn pouted, took the monitor from her mother, and trudged up the stairs with Rachel in tow. Quinn sat on her bed pouting until Rachel cupped her cheek and placed a finger to her lips. Quinn swiveled her head and watched Rachel open Quinn's window and place the baby monitor on the outside sill. She closed the window and hopped onto the bed smiling like an idiot.

"Why did you do that?"

"Everyone can see how visibly upset you were even if it was your fault that she gave it to us so I got rid of it. She'll never know." Quinn pulled the covers over them and kissed Rachel until she fell asleep in her arms. Quinn rubbed comforting circles on her girlfriend's stomach and watched how the moon illuminated Rachel's features and made her look like a goddess. Quinn traced her jawline with a finger and skirted across the smooth skin that covered her clavicle. She draped her arm across Rachel and closed her eyes letting sleep overtake her.

Judy was about to pull in her car for the night when she caught a glimpse of white sitting outside of Quinn's window. Judy shook her head and went back to her room. She listened to the monitor and the only thing that she could hear was the wind rustling branches and cars driving down the road. Those girls really did like to bend Judy's words.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the views,reviews,and favorites! There are Black Swan spoilers in this chapter so if you haven't seen the movie just skip over the part. In my world there is no baby Beth, so Shelby is still the V.A coach and she is a part of Rachel's life. School is starting soon so I will probably only be able to update once a week, but the next two chapters will be the holiday party and regionals! Warning: Smut.**

Chapter 16

Rachel woke up at eight the next morning and wasn't surprised that Quinn was still dead to the world. It was winter so the sky was still dark, but Rachel couldn't go back to sleep. She snuggled into the warm body that was lying next to her and just breathed, no thinking, no sleeping, just breathing. She watched Quinn's toned stomach move up and down evenly and a shot of arousal coursed through her. Rachel lightly scratched Quinn's abs and was mesmerized by how they flexed under her. She wanted to kiss and bite them, but Quinn looked so serene when she was sleeping she didn't dare. Rachel drew a line with her finger up Quinn's midsection and when she looked up Quinn was staring back at her with an arched eyebrow. Rachel jumped and withdrew her finger quickly.

"I had the strangest dream. A beautiful brunette was bored and decided to turn my stomach into her new play thing." Quinn's voice was husky and hoarse from sleep and it just turned Rachel on more.

"Do you want your dream to come true?" Rachel didn't wait for an answer as she began to nip at Quinn's flawless skin.

"Stop! You heard what my mom said." Quinn hated stopping Rachel's advances. If it was up to her she would have let Rachel cover every inch of her skin with love bites.

"Come on I'll be quick!" Rachel slid a hand into Quinn's panties, but was slapped away.

"I don't want a quickie from you." Rachel had a hurt expression on her face, being turned down was not something that she was used to and she definitely wasn't expecting a no from her girlfriend. She let out a puff of air and turned on her side, facing away from Quinn. Quinn assumed that Rachel had fallen back to sleep so she wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck falling back to sleep also, but Rachel Berry always got what she wanted and she wasn't taking no for an answer. She slipped out of Quinn's loose grip and closed the door until it was barely open. She scrambled back onto the bed and straddled Quinn's lap leaning down so that they were face to face. Quinn's eyes shot open and hazel met chocolate brown.

"I promise it won't be a quickie." Quinn just nodded her head feeling arousal already coating her thighs. Rachel kissed down Quinn's tender neck and sucked at her pulse point making Quinn bite her lip to muffle the moan. Quinn regretted not just getting a quickie; she knew that Rachel was purposefully taking her time on her body and was going to draw out her orgasm. Quinn closed her eyes and waited for the torture to be over, but was surprised when Rachel slid two fingers into her and began a steady pace. Rachel slithered up to Quinn's ear and breathed hotly into it.

"You should know I always get what I want. And right now I want you to say my name." Rachel slammed a thumb onto Quinn's clit, not expecting Quinn to bite down on her shoulder and let the cry of pleasure escape into her skin. "That wasn't my name Quinnie. I can't fulfill your needs if you won't fulfill mine." Rachel's voice was lacking kindness and her ministrations where anything but gentle like when she had first had sex with her and although she didn't want to admit it, this Rachel made Quinn _a lot_ more hot and bothered.

"I don't know if I can Rachel. Does your name deserve to be called out?" She barely could get the sentence out of her mouth and it sounded more strangled than questioning.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Rachel began to thrust into Quinn harder and faster flicking her clit roughly. Within seconds she felt Quinn's muscles contracting around her fingers, but Quinn refused to make any noise. She was biting her lip so hard she could taste the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth so she gave up on trying to turn away from her rapidly approaching orgasm and let the waves of pleasure crash over her.

"Rachel." Quinn had no fight left in her as Rachel helped her ride out her orgasm and let her lover's name escape in a breathy whisper. Rachel flopped onto Quinn's body, not caring that she might be a burden to Quinn's petite frame.

"Now you see babe, I _always_ get what I want." Quinn was desperately trying to wipe the copious amounts of blood that was spilling from her lip so she could only mumble which made Rachel turn her head.

"Quinn, you're bleeding!" Rachel's cocky expression softened into a nurturing one and she instantly felt bad for asking for something that Quinn would be too stubborn to give up without a fight, causing her to even harm herself to not give in. She raced off to grab ice from Quinn's freezer and ran into Santana and Brittany who were standing on the other side of the door for who know how long.

"Hey Rach, wasn't expecting you to be here." Santana smirked and sized up Rachel's thin layer of sweat that coated her body and her mussed hair.

"Nice to see you too Satan. I need to grab some ice for Quinn you can go in if you want." Rachel wasn't thinking and had forgot that Quinn was half-naked until she heard a girlish scream that could only come from Quinn or Brittany and she was pretty sure it was the first one. Judy was in the kitchen making coffee and cooking breakfast and was also almost knocked over in Rachel's attempt at getting ice.

"Hello Rachel, Quinn's cheerleader friends came over and where wondering if you wanted to see a movie today so I let them in and invited them to join us for breakfast." Rachel just nodded her head and waited for Judy to turn away as she stealthily got an ice pack out of the freezer and jogged back up the stairs. Santana and Brittany where smiling and helping Quinn hold multiple tissues up to her mouth as Brittany talked about a double date.

"So first the movie, then dinner at Breadstix, then a foursome. Right San?"

"Um..No. Just the movie and dinner B."

"I think my plan sounds like more fun." Brittany pouted and looked up at Rachel hoping that she would have someone on her side.

"I think a movie and dinner sounds good tonight. What do you think Quinn?" Rachel's right hand was beginning to get cold and when she looked down she face palmed and rushed over to Quinn putting the cold pack up to her swollen lip.

"First sex injury Quinn?" Santana loved to pry and she all she needed was Quinn to blush and she had her answer. "Damn Rach, didn't know that you where that rough in bed. Thought you would be all kind and gentle with her, but if that's what your into that's totally hot" She playfully winked at Quinn expecting her to get angry and Quinn lived up to her expectations.

"I bit my own lip Santana, but if you really want all the details I'm sure Brittany would be very pleased to know that you want to know about what other intimate things are happening in bedrooms other than your own." Santana loved getting a rise out of people as much as any other bitch, but with Rachel in the room she wasn't about to have a bitch-off with one of her extremely close friend's girlfriends.

"Woah chica, calm down. I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. Speaking of feathers do you guys wanna go see _Black Swan_? I heard it was the shit and Mila Kunis is in it, which means eye candy for all of us." None of the girls disagreed and went down to eat the breakfast Judy had made for them after Quinn and Rachel where wearing proper clothing.

"So if it's twelve o'clock now that means that we have two hours and thirty minutes to kill before the movie starts at two-thirty." Santana was munching on a Belgian waffle that Judy had made and was barely audible which made the girls giggle and Judy digusted.

"We could just hang here for the time." Brittany pitched the idea and everyone seemed to agree except for Rachel.

"I need to go over to my house and change into some of my own clothes. As much as I like wearing this oversized t-shirt it is not appropriate attire for the mall."

"Rachel when you go back to your house would you ask your fathers if they would join me for some late afternoon coffee and cookies since both of our houses will be free of children."

"Sure Judy." Rachel ate another bite of soy cheese omelet and walked out of the house, returning twenty minutes later looking freshly showered and with a change of clothes. "They said that they will come over at three and can't wait to catch up with you now that you are living a singles life." Judy nodded her head and allowed the girls to go back up to Quinn's room and relax until Santana would drive them over to the theaters.

"Sorry for making you hurt yourself." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear so Santana and Brittany couldn't hear and sweetly kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry babe. Here's a secret I wasn't planning on telling, I actually like it when you're rough with me." Quinn nipped at Rachel's lips and soothed the broken skin with the tip of her tongue.

"If we wanted to watch you make out in front of us we would just ask." Santana and Brittany where now facing away from the two girls, but Santana could see Quinn's advances through the reflection of her computer screen. Rachel flipped her off and covered herself and Quinn with a blanket all while not breaking the kiss.

"Well this should be a long two hours." Santana sighed and logged into her Facebook to pass the time.

* * *

The girls all crammed into Santana's Audi R8 as she sped off to the only mall in Lima. While they were walking to the theater section Quinn spotted Shelby Corcoran, the Vocal Adrenaline coach and drama teacher.

"Hi Ms. Corcoran!" Quinn shouted and the three girls visibly flinched realizing that Quinn didn't know that she was Rachel's mom. Shelby smiled when she saw the girls and started to walk over to the girls.

"Hi Quinn. Hello Rachel. How nice to see you Santana and Brittany." Shelby's voice seethed with contempt when she said Santana's name and Quinn's face was filled with confusion.

"How do you guys know each-"

"Hi mom, it's so nice to see you here." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand with a promise that she would explain it to her later.

"Oh I'm just getting some clothing materials for Nationals since Vocal Adrenaline has already won their Regionals. So is Quinn your new girlfriend?" Shelby was looking at Quinn with a predatory glare that only a mother could hold.

"Yes she is mom, but we are going to be late for our movie so we will just have to catch up another time." A flash of hurt crossed Shelby's face, but she composed herself and flashed a smile.

"Sounds good Rachel. Goodbye everyone. _Santana_." Shelby shot Santana another glare before walking off to the clothing store.

"Your mom still hates me? She needs to get over that little joke that I made."

"You said that just because she wasn't getting any didn't mean that she shouldn't allow me to go out and get some. You wanted to leave my dad's Christmas/Hanukkah party to go clubbing!"

"It would have been fun and you know it!"

"Wait so you have a mom too?" Quinn was still confused by the fact that Rachel had never mentioned a mother.

"Yeah, Shelby was a victim of teen pregnancy and gave me up for adoption where my fathers swooped in and got me, but when my fathers started to send her pictures of me she wanted to kindle a relationship with me before it was too late so she came to my birthday parties, brought me out to eat, and stayed over and watched movies with me. I enjoyed it when I was little, but then when I grew up she became way too motherly and was always in my business about dating and the harms of drugs and alcohol. She still is actually, so we just occasionally go out to get coffee or lunch to reconnect every month. I love her and stuff, but I don't need another adult to always be on me about the things that I do."

"Wow she never mentioned a daughter, but she does have a picture of a baby on her desk. I think it's nice that she's trying to be a part of your life now that she can be."

"Alright enough of this sappy crap. Are we gonna go get mind-fucked by this movie or what?" Santana was holding four tickets in her hand that she must have bought while Rachel was explaining the whole Shelby predicament.

* * *

All four of the girls had loved the movie even though Brittany didn't really get it she still enjoyed watching Mila Kunis scamper around in tight clothing and have sex with Natalie Portman.

"So Nina only imagined killing Lily?" Brittany had been asking questions ever since they left the movie theater and Rachel and Quinn where too busy giggling in the backseat to answer so Santana had to basically give a full summary over and over until they got to Breadstix.

"Yes B, she only imagined it. She was really stabbing herself the whole time." Rachel and Quinn erupted into laughter and Santana slammed on the brakes in the parking lot and turned around to see what was so funny. Rachel was clicking buttons on a dildo and was making it flash rainbow colors.

"You have quite the collection back here San." Rachel picked up a box and fished out black gloves and a riding crop. Santana was blushing bright red as she parked the car and turned the engine off.

"Haha it's so funny. I would be careful though; some of it might still be wet." Santana winked watching Rachel drop the box quickly and pale.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Quinn was actually quite nauseous after learning that Santana and Brittany had recently been using some of the things in the box and was grateful when Rachel put a hand under her shirt and rubbed circles on her stomach when they had sat down.

"Sorry for grossing you out Q, but it's not right for you to be touching all of my personal stuff so just don't do it anymore." Santana was genuinely sorry for telling her the information even if it _was_ true

"It's okay Santana I completely understand, but really a light up dildo?" The girls laughed about the odd things in Santana and Brittany's toy box and continued to laugh until each of them where dropped off. Rachel was the first to go and when Quinn walked her up to her front door they started to heavily make out and Santana had to lay on the horn to get them to pull apart. Quinn reentered the car with a large smile and was only in the car for another minute before Santana rolled up to her house.

"Night Q, see you at practice tomorrow."

"Night guys. Don't have too much fun with that riding crop Santana." Judy was cleaning up the kitchen when Quinn entered the house and smiled when she saw her.

"The Berrys are having a holiday party Christmas Eve and they invited us to go over there. I'm sure you want to attend Quinnie."

"Of course I do. I need to get some gifts for Rachel so I won't be home early tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted from today."

"Okay Quinnie, just make sure to take the baby monitor inside. I heard it was going to snow and I don't want it getting wet." Quinn blushed and nodded guiltily, but she did as her mother had told her before going to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the views, reviews, and favorites! School has officially started for me, but I'm trying my best to work on a little bit of a new chapter everyday! More Finn-bashing guys. You have been warned. Also there is going to be no Lucy storyline in here so her first name is really Quinn. I'm not sure if I should ever mention her middle name. What do you guys think? Please give me feed back. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Quinn had spent hours trying to find the right thing to wear to the Berry's holiday party and after some frustration had settled for a medium length red dress that wasn't too revealing, but was still able to show of her assets. She was applying some lip stick when Santana and Brittany entered her room both dressed up for a party also.

"I should just get a key for you two since you just like to come to my house without even alerting me."

"Well Santana just picks the lock so why would we need a key, Q?" Santana shot Brittany a glare and smiled sheepishly at Quinn.

"So my mom doesn't know that you're in here? Santana you can't just break into people's houses!"

"Chill out Q, I'm going to Rachel's. You're going to Rachel's. What does it matter that I come over a few minutes before you leave?" Quinn arched an eyebrow at Santana's logic and Brittany jumped in to help her girlfriend.

"We just wanted to company you to the party so you wouldn't show up alone."

"It's accompany, B." Santana smiled softly at Brittany's mistake and didn't even care that Quinn was smirking at her. "Ok Q, let's get our partying on!" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and walked out the room assuming that Quinn would just follow her out. Quinn walked over to her mother's room and watched as Judy put on some of her best jewelry.

"Mom, I'm walking over to the Berry's house with Santana and Brittany. I'll see you there."

"Okay, be careful walking those few feet Quinnie" Judy chuckled to herself as she applied makeup.

"We need better locks." Quinn muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"What's the matter Quinnie?"

"Nothing mom. Nothing at all." Quinn smiled as she joined up with Santana and Brittany, who were stopping ever few seconds to steal kisses from each other. Quinn stuck out her tongue and put a finger in her mouth, gesturing how gross they were, but was surprised when Santana came over and placed a wet and sloppy kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Have you been drinking Santana?" The Latina was never affectionate to anyone besides Brittany, unless she was drunk and Quinn could taste the strong whiskey on Santana's lips.

"No." Santana held a straight face for a few moments and then it crumpled as she began to sob loudly, buckets of tears flowing out of her eyes. "I lied to you Q. I did have some drinks. I'm going to rot in hell and I'll never be able to see my sweet angel again. Brittany, I love you so much" Santana was making a scene and people on the block where starting to turn lights on and open windows and doors. Quinn had no choice but to let Santana muffle her cries on her shoulder and stain her skin with makeup.

When they had finally calmed Santana down and got to the Berry's party Santana had begun to cry all over again when she saw Rachel open the door. Rachel had an amused look on her face when she saw Santana leaning on Brittany and Quinn, tears and eyeliner streaking down her face.

"Is she drunk?" Rachel giggled and received a look that was anything but amused from Quinn.

"Why is she like this?" Rachel opened her mouth to answer her question, but it was already answered when Finn walked up behind her with a cup, no doubt filled with alcohol.

"She is what we like to call the 'weepy hysterical drunk'. She will start to cry about everything and anything once she gets a little too much alcohol in her. I could take her upstairs and calm her down if you want." Finn waggled his eyebrows and did a body roll, making Brittany wrap an arm possessively around Santana's waist.

"No thank you Hudson, I think that there are plenty of other unicorns on this rainbow so you can go catch some now." Finn stared dumbly at Brittany wondering what she meant and walked away after brushing against Rachel's body with his lower half so she could feel him through his tight jeans. Quinn curled her lip and pulled Rachel into a hungry kiss, putting out one leg making Finn trip and spill a clear liquid all over his blue and white shirt. Finn looked around to see who tripped him and when he found no one, grumbled and went to find some more alcohol.

"Why is he h-here?" Santana's cries had died down to hiccups and she was sober enough to realize that Finn was still being his creepy self, not that he ever stopped.

"My fathers don't like to exclude anyone from their parties so in order to make peace with the whole neighborhood they invited _all_ of the Hudson-Hummel's. Santana, do you need to lie down for a little?" Rachel gave the girl a questioning look, who looked like she might turn on the water works again. Rachel was attacked with hugs by the taller girl and was drenched with hot tears.

"I love how much you care for me dwarf. I just love you so much. Quinn is so lucky to have you and if I hadn't of fallen so hard for Brittany you would definitely have been my second choice. No offense Quinn, but she's so fucking sweet. I guess that's why you're with her though." Rachel cooed in Santana's ear and with help from Brittany laid her down in her room waiting for her to fall asleep. When Santana finally drifted to sleep Rachel rushed down the stairs to find Quinn sitting on a couch laughing at Puck who was walking around like a zombie.

"What is he doing Quinn?" Rachel joined her girlfriend on the couch and watched as Puck lifted a corner of her mouth in a half smile that looked like someone she knew, but she couldn't place them.

"He told me that he can imitate anyone when he's drunk so I asked him to do Finn. I think he's doing a pretty good job. What do you think?"

"I think I love you." Rachel cupped Quinn's soft cheek and kissed her softly making Puck stop what he was doing and stare dumbly at them. They felt the couch sink next to them and they broke the kiss to see Santana and Brittany holding hands and smiling.

"She woke up." Brittany giggled and hiccupped, feeling the need to take off her dress.

"Would you like to tell me why you two came to the party shit-faced?" Rachel hated when her friends got really drunk. It made her think of how life used to be and she didn't like remebering it. Santana looked like she might cry again and Brittany had to rub her back and hold her close to keep her from having a sudden outburst.

"All your dads serve is champagne and martinis. San is more of a dark drink type of person so we had some shots of whiskey before we came."

"A few? She looks like she drank a bottle of vodka and then some." Puck had eavesdropped into the conversation and decided to put in his two cents of wisdom.

"I'm such a bad person Puck. I can't help it. Brittany should just break up with me already. I had seven shots Rach. Please don't be mad at Britt Britt. It's not her fault." Leroy and Hiram walked by the teenagers sitting on the couch, saw the tears streaming down Santana's face, smirked at each other, and went to go get Rachel and her friends some _non-alcoholic_ champagne.

* * *

The kids talked and danced until around midnight. Most of the partiers had left and the only remaining gleeks where Puck, who had passed out on the couch, Santana and Brittany, who were upstairs in the guest room doing who knows what, Kurt and Blaine, who were singing "Baby It's Cold Outside" drowsily, and Rachel and Quinn who were unwrapping each other's gifts next to the fire.

"Rachel this is amazing. It must have cost a fortune." Quinn had received a heart necklace with a large diamond in the center and her initials engraved in the back.

"Don't worry about how much it cost Quinn." Rachel took the necklace and put it around Quinn's pale neck, watching as the diamond twinkled in the fire light. Quinn slid over a small box to Rachel and smiled shyly at her. Rachel popped open the box to find a note and some gold star earrings. She picked up the note and looked down to read it, not noticing that Quinn had silently gone up to her room.

_Dear Rachel "Badass" Berry,_

_ Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! Holidays have always been special to me and this year is even more special because I get to spend it with my true love, you. Since you are Jewish I got you eight gifts, but here is the first one for now. Your dads told me that you wanted to be the next best Broadway star so I got you some stars that will help you shine extra bright once you get on the big stage. Come upstairs for more presents!_

_ Love, Quinn Fabray_

Rachel looked up to kiss Quinn, but was met with nothing. She got up and grabbed the box and note, heading for the stairs.

"Rachel I can hear those two girls upstairs! If they stain those 1500 thread count sheets it's coming out of your wallet." Hiram and Leroy hated having those two girls over. Last year they had had to replace their couch cushions after Santana and Brittany had messed around on them all night.

"Yes Dad. Daddy. Can I go upstairs now?"

"Yes, darling." Rachel kissed her fathers on the cheek and practically tripped up the stairs trying to get to Quinn. She heard a head board slamming across the hall and her stomach turned. She knocked on the door and the slamming ceased.

"Stop fucking so hard! If you put a hole in the wall I will kill you!" Rachel put an ear to the door for a few minutes and when the no sounds came from the other side she sighed and opened the door to her room, surprised to see seven boxes, large and small, laying on her bed with Quinn.

"You can open them now or later if you want, but I would choose now if I was you" Quinn had changed into some of Rachel's pajamas that must have been two sizes too small. Rachel licked her lips as she tried to not stare at Quinn's abs that where poking out. She shivered in delight and went to open the largest box that was shaking slightly. She saw air holes at the top and a large smile flooded her whole face. Even her eyes where twinkling. She lifted the box and a small chocolate lab puppy popped out and put its small paws on the edge of the box.

"Quinn! How did you get him? Or is it her?" She picked the puppy up and stroked its floppy ears, letting it push its cold wet nose into her neck.

"It's a baby boy. My mother's friend's dog had a litter of puppies and my mom thought that a puppy is an amazing gift to give to the person that you love. She picked him up a few hours ago and he's been up here for a little. We didn't name him yet though. We thought that it would only be appropriate for you to do so." Rachel had tears welling in her eyes at the amazing gift and she kissed Quinn gently letting her tears freely stream.

"Well since it isn't a girl I can't exactly name him Barbra. Hmm…I've got it. Hello, Sinatra." Quinn giggled at the name and wrapped Rachel and the puppy into a hug.

"I love the name Rach. I'll hold Sinatra while you open the other presents." Rachel quickly tore through the rest of the presents. Quinn had gotten her a dog collar, a food and water bowl set, a chew toy, puppy chow, a framed picture of the two of them sleeping, and two tickets to New York.

"Quinn." Rachel had been all smiles and giggles at the dog stuff and the adorable picture, but when she saw the tickets she felt the air leave her lungs.

"Rachel, do you not like it? We don't have to go."

"No, I love them. It's just you've given me so many huge gifts and I only got you the necklace."

"I love this necklace Rachel. Don't ever think that what you get me isn't enough. Besides you gave me a much larger gift and I will always have it."

"The necklace is only a few ounces. I wouldn't really call it large Quinn."

"I'm talking about your love Rachel. It never had a price, yet it should be the most expensive thing in the world. As long as you love me I won't care if the next present you get me is a piece of coal."

"I love you so much when you get all poetic on me. When do we leave?"

"Right after Regionals, which is also the night before New Year's Eve. I had a dream about kissing you in Time Square when they drop the ball and with the help of my mom and my trust fund I can make the dream come true." Rachel was about to pull Quinn into a deep and passionate kiss when she heard the smacking of the head board coming from the other room.

"Santana really does know how to ruin the moment." Rachel angrily walked over to the guest room and opened the door to find Santana and Brittany jumping on the bed in their bras and underwear.

"Hey Rachel! Wanna join us?" Brittany stopped jumping and pulled Santana down with her so that she was straddling her lap.

"No thank you. I am going to assume that your question had a double meaning since you have both stopped jumping. Don't stain the sheets with any bodily fluids please. They are very expensive so if you're going to do anything please do it on the blanket." Santana waved Rachel off as she started to kiss Brittany and slide her hand into her panties. Rachel groaned and closed the door behind her trying to get the image of her past lovers turned best friends having sex out of her head. When she returned to her room Quinn and Sinatra where snuggled against each other under the covers, all gifts tucked away in the corner of her room. Rachel stripped down and joined them. She hoped that Quinn wasn't asleep because she had the desperate urge to repay her in the best way she could. She slid a hand down to Quinn's panties and pressed onto her clit making Quinn moan softly.

"Rachel, not in front of Sinatra! It will traumatize him. That would be like having sex in the same room as our child. Would you do that?"

"The kid would have to learn someday." Rachel muttered making Quinn giggle and they fell asleep with a large smile on their faces. Even Sinatra's lips seemed to be turned up into a grin.


End file.
